Household Ballad
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy sudah biasa dijodohkan, dan Rose Weasley sudah biasa mengurus segala keperluan rumah tangga di rumahnya. Tapi bagaimana jika Rose tahu-tahu terdampar di Pondok Perjodohan Keluarga Malfoy, sehingga mereka harus tinggal sebagai suami-istri selama 5 hari ke depan—bersama masing-masing rivalnya? AR, Nextgen, Seven Chapter. RnR please? C:
1. Prolog

Jam dinding yang antik dan mewah di pojok ruangan terus berdetik, jarum panjangnya melaju tak kenal ampun. Suasana di dalam pondok yang berfungsi sebagai villa itu hening, namun bukan berarti tak ada penghuninya.

Scorpius Malfoy menggelesor bosan di atas sofanya. Ia harus menunggu tamu perempuannya—jodoh_nya_, sebenarnya. Terdengar kolot, memang—tapi sebagai kalangan penyihir ningrat berdarah murni, Scorpius wajib mengikuti acara perjodohan yang konyol ini. Dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtuanya yang juga melewati tahap perjodohan seperti ini.

Perjodohan di sini berarti lima hari di mana sang lelaki dan sang wanita yang akan dijodohkan ditempatkan dalam satu rumah, berdua saja, tanpa tongkat sihir dan tanpa peri rumah, dan baik pihak lelaki maupun pihak perempuan harus menjalankan fungsi mereka sebagai suami dan istri.

Dan akibatnya, Scorpius Malfoy yang sudah legal, yang bisa mempraktikkan sihir sendiri, harus tinggal di dalam pondok sunyi ini, dan tanpa tongkat sihir.

_Tok_, _tok_

Terdengar bunyi ketukan di depan pintu.

Bagus! Scorpius hampir meloncat dari sofanya. Setidaknya ia berharap si Marcia Dupong atau Dugong atau Dupont atau siapapun dari Prancis ini bisa menjadi teman perempuan yang asyik baginya, karena sesungguhnya, dirinya belum siap menerima perjodohan.

(Lagipula, Scorpius sudah menaruh hatinya kepada seseorang yang spesial.)

"Sebentar!" teriak Scorpius, dan ia mengambil mantel bulu di pojok ruangan. Ini Whiltshire, saudara-saudara, dan Whiltsire sangat dingin di bulan Desember.

Scorpius memutar pegangan pintu yang antik, dan lagi-lagi—mewah. Pintu jati itu mengayun terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi semampai, bermantel biru tua gelap, berambut merah jahe, dan bermata coklat keruh, yang—

_Familier_.

Tunggu.

Scorpius menganga. Gadis di depannya juga pelan-pelan melotot, lalu mereka berdua berteriak ngeri.

"Malfoy?!"

"Weasley?!"

**Household Ballad © Beatrixmalf**

**[**Balada Rumah Tangga]

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no profits/advantage.**

.

.

**Warning**: Threeshot, maybe? I don't know. Maybe Fiveshot. AR, agak OOC, dan agak…freak. Yah you know bagaimana Bea berkarya xD

.

.

**PROLOG**

-o0o-

Suasana di pondok kembali hening, namun ini hening yang berbeda.

Pertama, penghuni pondok yang tidak mengeluarkan suara bertambah satu. Penghuni itu berjenis kelamin perempuan, cantik, meskipun tidak jelita.

Kedua, keheningan itu kini bukan keheningan kosong, namun diwarnai ketegangan.

Mata hazel keruh itu menatap balik mata kelabu yang menatapnya intens. Mereka berdua kini tengah duduk di tengah ruangan, dengan jarak yang cukup jauh untuk dirintangi seseorang yang tidur telentang. Scorpius di kepala meja, sementara Rose di kaki meja.

"Jadi," Scorpius menghela napas. "Katakan padaku dengan jelas, Rose Weasley, apa yang membuatmu berada di sini."

Rose—gadis di depannya, mendelik. "Aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu, Malfoy! Jangan membuat aku mengulang lagi."

"Wah, tapi kau harus. Aku berwenang membuangmu ke salju saat ini, namun bila kau menceritakan alasanmu _terdampar _ di sini, siapa tahu aku berubah pikiran."

Pipi Rose yang merah karena udara dingin, semakin bersemu ketika gadis itu menahan marah. Scorpius tahu gadis yang berada satu ruangan dengannya ini sangat temperamental. Karena hal itu juga-lah yang membuat Scorpius tak pernah bosan menggoda Rose Weasley, sejak mereka masih di Hogwarts ataupun saat ini.

"Baiklah. Oke. Oke!" bentak Rose kesal, dan gadis itu mengibaskan rambutnya. "Dari mana aku harus cerita?"

"Semuanya."

"Apa?!"

"Semuanya, Weasley. Aku yakin pendengaranmu masih normal."

Hening.

Rose melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepada dirinya lagi. "Baik, dasar pirang-tolol-ke laut-saja-sana."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak."

"…"

Rose bersidekap, lalu mata hazelnya menatap ke luar jendela. "Oke, kurasa lebih baik aku memulainya dari saat ketika aku memenangkan lotere, bagaimana kedengarannya?"

"…"

"Malfoy?"

"…"

"Hei!"

"Tidak usah bawel, Weasley, yang penting kau cerita!" Scorpius menahan dirinya untuk tidak melempar guci di sebelahnya, karena semenyebalkan apapun Rose Weasley, ia tetap perempuan dan dirinya adalah lelaki.

"Argh!" Rose memegang dahinya kalut. "Sampai mana aku tadi? Oh iya, lotere. Sebenarnya, Al lah yang menunjukkan kupon yang menyatakan aku menang lotere, karena itu aku langsung percaya. Lotere itu menerangkan, kalau undian yang aku masukkan ke dalam kotak amal itu menang, dan aku mendapatkan _doorprize_ sebagai akibatnya. Doorprize itu tak lain adalah menginap selama lima hari di Pondok Ashgreen, Wiltshire, pada tanggal 10 Desember 2023. Sudah puas?"

"Belum," jawab Scorpius. "Kau membawa kupon palsu itu, tidak?"

"Bawa," jawab Rose. Gadis itu merogoh saku mantel yang belum terlepas dari tubuh langsingnya. Ia menyentil kupon itu hingga tergeser menuju Scorpius. "Itu."

Scorpius melempar tatapan kesal kepada Rose sesaat, tetapi mengangkat kupon itu ke depan mata kelabunya. Ia meneliti kupon itu cepat dan menyeluruh, lalu mendengus.

"Sungguh menakjubkan kau bersepupu dengan Al selama 17 tahun, tetapi tidak mengetahui kebiasaan-kebiasaannya, Posy," cemooh Scorpius.

Rose menatapnya tidak terima. "Apa maksudmu? Dan aku Rose, bukan Posy! Aku juga masih berumur 16 tahun, Blondz!"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, seperti banci saja." Scorpius mengerut jijik. "Kalau begitu, kau sudah tahu persis bagaimana Al mengerjai korban-korbannya, kan, Weasley? Kau tahu sendiri, Al _tergila-gila _dengan motif polkadot. Ia menyukai tulisan yang kaku dan gendut-gendut seperti ini. Maka kau akan tahu kupon ini buatan si sepupu tolol-mu itu."

Hening.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu," Rose menyergah, lalu memijat pelipisnya. "Maksudmu Al menjebakku? Mengerjaiku?"

Scorpius meralat, "Menjebak dan mengerjai kita, Posy."

"Memang apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu?"

"_Well_, aku rasa dia yang membatalkan kedatangan jodohku, lalu—"

"APA?"

Oh, ya. Scorpius lupa gadis di depannya sangat polos, bahkan ia tidak mengetahui soal dirinya yang sudah mulai dijodohkan.

"Ya, ya, Posy, aku sudah mulai dijodohkan sejak setahun yang lalu," Scorpius menerangkan sambil memutar bola mata. "Dan seharusnya, kalau lancar, Marcia Dugong atau Marcia Dublablabla siapalah itu datang ke sini. Tapi, seperti yang kita tahu, yang datang malah gadis aneh berambut merah."

Rose menatapya ngeri tanpa suara. "Aku—mengerti. Jangan bilang Al seseorang yang tahu soal perjodohanmu?"

"Satu-satunya."

"Dan dia tahu si Marcia Dupont ini?"

"Marcia Du—hei, kau tahu namanya!—yah, bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. "Kalau begitu semuanya tepat. Kalau kau mau tahu, Malfoy—seluruh keluargaku—_well_, tidak semuanya sih, tetapi Keluarga Potter dan keluargaku pergi ke Prancis kemarin, untuk mengunjungi Fleur. Aku diajak, namun karena aku mendapatkan _doorprize—_"

Scorpius bisa melihat Rose menghela napas.

"Intinya, Al ikut. Mungkin saja ia bertemu dengan Marcia di sana, dan menghalangi-halanginya untuk bertemu dengan, err—jodohnya."

Scorpius menggeram. "Albus Potter sialan. Mengapa pula si _nerdo _itu mengerjai kita?"

Keduanya terdiam. Jauh di lubuk hati mereka, baik Rose maupun Scorpius tahu persis alasan Al mengerjai mereka. Namun tentu saja—

Gengsi lebih tinggi daripada pengetahuan.

"Ya sudah," Scorpius berdiri.

Rose tampak terguncang. "Ya sudah bagaimana? Kau jadinya bagaimana? Aku bagaimana?"

"Sayangnya, Weasley, sepertinya kau harus kembali ke The Burrow, atau ke rumahmu sendiri. Yang jelas tidak di sini."

"Ap—apa?" Rose berseru kaget. "Malfoy, kalau keadaannya semudah itu, aku sudah berApparate sejak tadi, kau tolol! Tapi masalahnya, aku masih di bawah umur, tidakkah kau menyadari hal itu, hah? Aku saja diantar oleh Bus Ksatria, namun kau tahu ini hari terakhirnya ia beroperasi—besok sudah libur Natal, kan!"

"Tetap saja. Ini rumahku, Weasley, dan akulah yang berkehendak di sini."

"…"

"…"

"Baiklah," Rose mengalah, dan wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi merah, entah karena kesal, atau mau menangis. Ia menatap Scorpius dengan air mata kemarahan yang sedikit menggenang. "Kalau kau mau kuadukan ke Narcissa Malfoy. Kau tahu, Uncle Harry mengenalnya dan masih menyuratinya."

Scorpius berubah menjadi pucat. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau dengar aku, Blondz."

"Sudah kubilang—" Scorpius mengurungkan niatnya. "Apa yang kau mau?"

"Aku hanya mau tempat tinggal selama lima hari ke depan, oke? Semua keluargaku sedang berlibur, dan aku masih _illegal_. Bus Ksatria sudah tidak beroperasi, dan kalau kau masih ingat, Malfoy, aku perempuan—meskipun tidak lemah—aku butuh didahulukan!"

Scorpius bersidekap. "Tak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, Rose—bahkan di dunia sihir sekalipun. Aku butuh pembayaran."

Rose mengerucutkan bibirnya seakan berpikir, tetapi mata hazelnya mulai memancarkan kemenangan. Sekali itu, Scorpius tahu ia mengambil langkah yang salah.

"Menurut buku _Serba-Serbi Darah Murni_, perjodohan adalah saat di mana lelaki yang akan dijodohkan berperan sebagai suami, dan perempuan yang dijodohkan berperan sebagai istri. Tidak boleh ada peri rumah, tidak boleh ada sihir, tidak boleh ada uang lebih dari 50 Galleon, dan ini berarti—" Rose menyipitkan matanya. "Rumah ini kehilangan seorang istri, bukan? Tak ada yang memasak, tak ada yang mencuci, pokoknya tak ada perempuan."

Scorpius tetap memasungkan matanya ke mata gadis yang lebih pendek sekepala darinya.

Rose menjatuhkan tasnya dengan sengaja, lalu beberapa macam sayuran, buah-buahan, dan bahan-bahan makanan lain menngelinding dan tumpah keluar dari tas.

"Impresif sekali, Weasley. Kalau Mantra Perluasan Tak-Terdeteksi, aku juga bisa melakukan itu dengan tongkat."

Rose tersenyum cemerlang.

"… Sayangnya bukan, Malfoy. Ini penawaranku. Aku tetap tinggal di sini, kau juga tetap tinggal di sini, dan kita akan menjalankan apa yang sudah dikerjakan oleh si Tolol Al."

Scorpius menaikkan alisnya.

Rose mengambil buah apel lalu menggigitnya. "Aku akan menjalankan tugas sebagai calon istri_mu _yang baik, HANYA untuk tinggal di sini, dan—itu penawaranku."

.

.

**Tbc.**

-o0o-

Well, ini belum masuk Fiveshotnya loh :p jadi sepanjang-panjangnya, sama epilog, ceritaku jadi tujuh chapter. Updatenya ga selama RHW kok, dan ini diselang-selingin, cuman sekadar fic pelepas lelah ajaaa, hehehe.

Oh ya, AR di sini itu tentang ilmu pertongkatsihiran, karena sebenernya aku gangerti system kerjanya kaya gimana #apa. Terus, aku ngebayangin Rose itu Bella Thorne—yah, walaupun mukanya ga British, tapi dia cantik sih :p

Jadi, boleh minta review? Chapter selanjutnya itu soal: **Malam Pertama. **WAHAHAHA XD XD XD

R-re-re-re-rev-vi-ve-viewww?

_Akoira Numoz Bysantia,_

Bea.


	2. First Day

Rose menatap kamar tidur yang luas itu dengan terbengong-bengong. Lantainya dari kayu mengkilap, dan dindingnya berwarna krem pucat lembut. Ada kandil mewah yang terpajang di langit-lagit, dua lemari baju di masing-masing pojok ruangan, dan—

Satu tempat tidur berkanopi kain putih sutra.

Rose menatap kamar itu bingung. Mata _hazel_nya bergulir ke pemuda yang sedang berdiri bersidekap di belakangnya; menikmati kebingungannya.

"Err—Malfoy, apakah ada, um—kamar lain selain kamar ini? Ranjangnya cuma satu."

Scorpius mengangkat bahu enteng, berjalan ke salah satu lemari, membuka pintunya, dan begitu pintu terbuka—satu ranjang tambahan melayang keluar dan mendarat di atas lantai.

"Ini rumah perjodohan, Posy, dan teknisnya, untuk 'menguji' satu sama lain, bukankah pasangan harus _tidur _bersama?" Scorpius menyeringai menatap semburat merah yang menjalari leher Rose. "Sayangnya, Weasley, baik kau dan aku tidak akan tidur bersama."

Rose memutar bola mata. "Jelas tidak, Malfoy. Jadi kau akan tidur di bawah?"

"Tentu tidak. Kau yang di bawah."

"Hei! Kok seperti itu!"

"_Well_, aku-lah yang berhak menentukan, Weasley. Aku pemilik pondok ini."

"T—tapi aku perempuan!"

"Lalu?" Scorpius mengangkat alis. "Bukankah perempuan selalu mendapatkan 'posisi' paling bawah?"

Hening.

Lagi-lagi komentar Scorpius yang ambigu dan berbahaya membuat Rose merona, dan setengah kesal, gadis itu membuang _hand luggage_-nya ke atas ranjang tambahan, mengambil handuk dan baju tidur, lalu berkacak pinggang ke arah Scorpius.

"Awas kau, Malfoy! Sekali ini aku akan menurut, tetapi—" Rose menyemburkan kata-kata yang bernada tinggi. "Argh! Sudahlah! Aku mau mandi!"

Rambut merah sepunggung Rose berkibar ketika gadis itu berbalik marah, dan keluar kamar, berancang-ancang berbalik ke kiri.

Scorpius menegur santai. "Weasley, kamar mandinya ke kanan, lho."

"…"

"Selamat mandi."

Rose melempar sabun batangan ke arahnya. "BERISIK!"

Scorpius terpingkal-pingkal ketika Rose berbalik dengan angkuh ke arah yang sebaliknya, namun wajahnya merah padam. Setelah ia mendengar pintu kamar mandi dibanting menutup, barulah Scorpius berhenti tertawa.

Sebuah senyuman terbit di wajahnya. "Dasar lugu."

Lalu ia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang.

.

.

**Beatrixmalf **presents

.

.

**Household Ballad **©2013

[Balada Rumah Tangga]

**Harry Potter © J.K.R. I gain no profits/commercial advantage.**

.

.

**Warning: **AR. Di sini penggunaan tongkat sihir di luar Hogwarts oleh penyihir di bawah umur (kecuali untuk bertahan hidup), dilarang. Saya ga tau versi lengkapnya di Harpot. Hehe. 17!Score, 16!Rose, Fiveshot, kinda OOC, ngg—freak(?)

.

.

Happy reading! :3

-o0o-

Rose bangun keesokan paginya dengan setengah linglung, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sembari mencerna dimana kah ia berada. Langit-langit yang tinggi dan interior yang mewah membuat gadis itu mengingat bahwa ia tengah berada di Pondok Malfoy.

Ketika duduk, Rose baru menyadari bahwa dirinya berselimut. Padahal tadi malam ia hanya menyelimuti dirinya dengan selendang wol, tetapi kini—

Ia melirik ke ranjang yang masih ditempati pemiliknya yang masih tertidur. Scorpius Malfoy tidur melintang di atas kasur, tak ada selimut di atas tubuhnya.

Mau tak mau, Rose merasa agak heran sekaligus tersentuh. Nah, tetapi bisa saja kan, si Blondz itu hanya tidak ingin memakai selimutnya? Mungkin saja Scorpius sudah kebal dengan dingin, tidak heran wajahnya pucat.

Rose menyingkirkan pikiran anehnya, lalu ia melanjutkan melipat selimutnya dan menaruhnya kembali ke ranjang kanopi. Ia mengeluarkan kuciran dari dalam tas tangannya, lalu mencepol rambutnya menjadi cepolan tidak rapi. Setelah memastikan ranjangnya sudah bersih dan tas tangannya tergeletak apik di atas ranjang, Rose menyeret dirinya ke jendela-jendela berpelitur desain rumit.

Di luar langit masih gelap, namun mulai bersemburat oleh lembayung. _Udara pasti masih sangat dingin_, pikir Rose. Tetapi, Ibunya pernah berkata—udara pagi, walau dingin tidak akan membuatmu sakit, karena anginnya bersih dan sehat. Maka Rose pun terbiasa untuk membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Demikian juga sekarang.

Rose kembali ke ranjangnya, merogoh-rogoh tas tangannya, lalu mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dan sayuran yang ia kemas dari rumah. Di kupon palsu Al, tertulis bahwa Rose mendapatkan libur gratis di pondok mewah di Wiltshire tanpa gangguan, sehingga ia harus mandiri. Maka Rose membawa semua keperluannya—termasuk bahan-bahan makanan.

Sebenarnya, Rose terlampau malu dan malas untuk mengabarkan keluarganya bahwa ia telah tertipu. Ibu dan Ayahnya—Hermione dan Ron sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan Rose agar ia tidak memainkan lotere terlalu sering, karena gadis itu bisa kena batunya. Mengira kupon yang dihadiahkan kepadanya memang hadiah betulan, Rose pun berbohong kepada mereka serta Hugo bahwa ia akan menginap di rumah Daryl Poppins.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, orangtua Rose benar. Ia kena batunya. Bukannya mendapatkan _doorprize_, Rose malah dihadiahi serumah dengan seseorang yang telah bersitegang dengannya selama 5 tahun.

Rose menghela napas berat sambil mencuci sayur-sayuran itu, tetapi ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya—mengambil talenan, aneka pisau, bumbu-bumbu—yang tersedia lengkap di rak dapur pondok itu. Ia lupa ini aset Malfoy yang lain—serba ada.

Sebelum Rose mencincang-cincang sayuran dan memulai kegiatan goreng-menggoreng, ia mengambil cangkir dan menjerang air panas, lalu menuangkan coklat bubuk, kopi hitam, dan bubuk susu ke dalam cangkir itu. Untuk Scorpius.

Tentu saja. Ia, kan, masih harus membayar si Pirang itu.

"Mari memasak," gumam Rose, lalu diiringi bunyi robekan daging, gadis itu mulai menjalankan aktivitasnya.

.

.

Rose sedang menaruh omelet yang telah ia masak ke dua piring porselen, ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan tengkuknya meremang dan merasakan aula orang lain di dalam ruangan itu.

Rose mendesah, bergumam dengan halus. "Selamat pagi, Malfoy."

Ia bergegas memutar badan untuk menaruh omelet itu di atas meja, bersamaan dengan dua gelas minuman berbeda jenis yang telah terhidang. Ia balas menatap mata kelabu yang menatapnya intens, walaupun kelopak mata yang menaungi mata itu agak sayu—khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Tak kusangka kau serius dengan ucapanmu, Posy."

Rose memutar bola mata. "Tentu saja. Aku tahu kau cukup kejam untuk mendepakku keluar dari pondok ini."

Scorpius menyeringai, tetapi pemuda itu melangkah pelan-pelan ke dalam ruang makan, menghirup udaranya dalam-dalam. Kemudian, ia menatap Rose serius. "Semoga masakanmu seenak aromanya."

Rose mengangkat dagunya angkuh. "Tentu saja. Ini, ambil garpu dan pisaumu," tambahnya sambil mengacungkan dua buah peralatan aluminium itu.

"Makanan jenis apa ini?"

"Aku yakin matamu masih bisa dipergunakan dengan baik, Malfoy," keluh Rose. "Itu omelet. O-me-let. Dengan cacahan daging sapi dan keju, yang dicampur dengan sayur-sayuran."

"Dan minuman ini?"

"Minum saja sendiri."

Scorpius melirik Rose dengan sinis, namun tetap menjangkau cangkir yang masih mengeluarkan asap itu. Ia menghirup aromanya terlebih dahulu, lalu pelan-pelan menyeruput minuman yang dibuat gadis di depannya.

Rose merasakan tubuhnya menegang penuh antisipasi. Entah mengapa—ia takut mendengar komentar yang tercetus dari bibir Scorpius, karena baik bagaimanapun, pemuda itu selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak enak. Nah, dan mengapa pula ia harus peduli?

Hening sejenak.

Scorpius menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Darimana kau tahu aku suka minum kopi coklat susu?"

Merasa agak salah tingkah, Rose cepat-cepat berdiri sambil menjawab ketus, "Apakah aku perlu memberitahumu?"

Tanpa dinyana-nyana, Scorpius menjangkau tangan Rose, dan menggenggamnya dengan belitan erat. Darah langsung terpompa ke wajahnya.

"Aku serius, Weasley. Yang tahu kebiasaanku ini hanya beberapa orang. Al yang memberitahumu?"

"Tidak," jawab Rose acuh tak acuh. "Err—maksudku ya. Maksudku—itu bukan urusanmu. Argh! Pokoknya aku tahu, Malfoy. Oke?"

Scorpius tersenyum miring sesaat, dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang sebenarnya jauh di atas rata-rata. "Oke. Jangan sungkan-sungkan memberitahuku kalau kau mengidolakanku, Posy."

"Pede sekali kau, Blondz. Aku bisa saja tahu dari Peri Rumah Hogwarts—aku sering ke Dapur Hogwarts, jadi jangan sekali-sekali kau berani berpikir seperti itu."

Rose mendudukkan bokongnya, lalu menaruh serbet di atas pangkuannya, seperti yang diajarkan Grandma Molly kepadanya. Walaupun bukan ningrat, kesopanan dan _table manner _ tetap dijunjung tinggi dalam Keluarga Weasley/Potter. Mungkin itulah sebabnya James, Fred, dan Roxanne yang tidak suka gaya hidup teratur selalu kabur jika ada makan bersama.

Sebelum menyentuh makanannya, Rose menyatukan kedua jarinya, menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mulai mengucap, "Demi Nama Bapa, Putra, dan Roh Kudus …"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Rose bungkam. Ia tetap berdoa dengan khusyuk, lalu ketika doanya telah ditutup, Rose mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Scorpius tenang. "Itu namanya berdoa, Malfoy."

"Berdoa?"

"Mengucap syukur. Mengucap permohonan. Mengucap apa saja—kepada Tuhan; Penguasa Segala Alam Semesta. Mungkin Penyihir tidak memercayai entitas Ia Yang Kudus, tetapi aku percaya. Seperti Mum, walaupun ia tak lagi ke gereja."

"Apa itu gereja?"

Rose menghembuskan napas lelah. "Tempat beribadah. Tempat suci untuk kegiatan bersyukur ini. Nanti kau kutunjukkan, kapan-kapan."

Scorpius masih kelihatan belum puas dan tidak mengerti. "Kau aneh."

"Biar saja. Aneh itu unik."

"…"

"…"

"Mengapa diam?"

Rose menatap Scorpius dengan tak sabar. "Aku menunggu izinmu, Bodoh. Tidak tahukah kau dalam sebuah acara makan suami-istri, suami-lah yang harus menyentuh makanannya terlebih dahulu sambil mengucap selamat makan?"

Lagi-lagi, bukannya menjawab, Scorpius malah menatap Rose dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ya sud—"

"Selamat makan," tanpa diduga, Scorpius menggumamkan kata itu sambil tersenyum miring kepada Rose, yang langsung mengalihkan pandang.

Rose mendesah. "Selamat makan juga."

.

.

"Pokoknya, sepulangnya dari sini—aku akan mendamprat Al habis-habisan, dan mengadukannya ke James. James selalu memihakku," Rose menggerundel saat ia mengangkat piring-piring kotor, yang ludes. Ia heran sendiri mengapa piring Scorpius licin tak bersisa, bahkan lebih bersih dari piring Rose yang masih dihiasi daun bawang.

"Potter?" Scorpius mengangkat alisnya tidak suka. "Aku tidak terlalu suka dia. Terlalu merasa diri benar, dan jagoan."

"Oh, dia memang jagoan." Rose mengangkat bahu seraya memutar keran baki air. "Dia tergabung dalam organisasi Auror kecil-kecilan sebelum lulus Hogwarts. Ia baik, kok."

Scorpius tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Sehabis ini, apa jadwalmu?" Rose bertanya ingin tahu, menoleh kepada Scorpius yang masih duduk di kursi meja makan; melamun.

"Tidak ada."

"Tak ada? Bukankah acara perjodohan diiringi oleh pesta kecil-kecilan dan segala macam tetek bengek tidak penting?"

"'Tidak penting'," komentar Scorpius.

"Aku golongan moderat, Malfoy. Tidak seperti kau yang konservatif. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa jodoh pun akan datang dengan sendirinya."

"Maka kau berpendapat hal seperti ini omong kosong," Scorpius berdecak. "Aku ada dua pesta besok, sore dan malam. Dan kau harus ikut."

"Oh, sore dan mal—" piring yang dicuci Rose melucur bebas ke baki dan menimbulkan cipratan, tetapi gadis itu tidak peduli. "Aku ikut?!"

"Ya."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," Rose tertawa hambar. "Lucu sekali, Malfoy. Aku tidak membawa baju."

"Tak ada alasan," jawab Scorpius enteng. Ia berdiri, menghampiri Rose, lalu dengan seenaknya memainkan rambut Rose yang masih kusut karena belum disisir. "Kau harus menerima apa yang sudah kurencanakan. Saat ini, statusmu adalah jodohku. Dan tak usah mencemaskan busana. Sudahkah kau memeriksa lemarimu sendiri?"

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari rambutku! Ini gila, kau tahu?" Rose menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Lagipula bagaimana kita mencapai lokasi pesta? Kau tidak memegang tongkat sihirmu, aku masih di bawah umur."

"Itu perkara gampang."

"Aku tetap tak mau!"

"Hm, kalau begitu kita lihat sejauh mana kau bisa kembali ke Ottery St. Catchpole hari ini …"

Rose memucat. "Kau tidak serius."

"Tentu aku serius …"

"Oke! Oke! Kau boleh mengajakku seenak udelmu. Tapi—"

Scorpius mengangkat alisnya.

"Tak ada yang gratis juga." Rose bersidekap. "Kau juga harus menemaniku dan membiayaiku belanja hari ini."

Kini gantian Scorpius yang memucat. Rose tersenyum menang.

Ia sangat mengetahui bahwa lelaki normal tidak akan suka menemani seorang perempuan yang ingin berbelanja.

.

.

Sorenya, setelah Scorpius dan Rose menandaskan steak panggang dan _dessert _apel krim (lagi-lagi piring Scorpius jauh lebih bersih dari Rose), Rose langsung masuk kamar mandi tanpa berbasa-basi.

Tujuan ia berbelanja adalah untuk mengakomodasikan makanan selama tiga hari ke depan. Untuk esok Rose masih bisa menyuplai makanan oleh persediaannya, tetapi ia telah memeriksa, bahwa bahan makanan yang ia bawa dari rumah akan ludes tak bersisa esok hari.

Lagipula, tak disangka Scorpius makan _begitu banyak_. Rose sampai tak menyangka mengapa pemuda itu masih bisa mendapatkan tubuh yang ramping dan atletis.

Ups.

Bilang apa Rose tadi?

Rose keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian Mugglenya yang biasa—hem biru muda sesiku, sweater merah muda, syal dan sarung tangan biru muda, dan rok berbahan _chiffon _ringan berwarna biru tua. Ia sendiri mengepang rambut dengan sederhana di belakang tengkuknya.

Gadis itu berhenti dengan melotot saat melihat penampilan Scorpius. Setengah kesal, Rose menghambur ke arah Scorpius sambil memukuli setiap senti tubuh pemuda di depannya.

"Ouch—Aw! Weasley—Adauw!—apa yang kau lakukan?"

Rose mundur sambil berkacak pinggang. "Apa yang kulakukan? Sudahkah kau berkaca, seberapa mengerikannya penampilanmu?"

Scorpius menganalisa penampilannya sendiri tak terima. Celana gombrong berwarna ungu toska, kemeja berwarna kuning telur garis-garis, dan mantel hitam kelelawar. Ada yang salah?

"Aku memakai ini di dunia sihir!" sergah Scorpius tak terima.

Rose menarik Scorpius dengan tak sabar ke kamar mereka, lalu mulai mengaduk-aduk lemari pemuda itu.

"Memangnya kita akan berbelanja di Diagon Alley? Kita akan ke pusat perbelanjaan Muggle! Berpakaianlah yang _membaur_, Malfoy—setampan-tampannya kau, perempuan akan lari ketika melihatmu memakai pakaian itu."

Rose melempar sebilah jeans dan kemeja hijau toska, lalu mantel kulit berwarna hitam gelap. "Pakai itu!"

Scorpius mendelik kepadanya. "Baik, Ma'am."

Rose berjalan kesal keluar, menunggu Scorpius selama beberapa saat. _Dasar laki-laki tak tahu fashion_, batinnya. Tak berapa lama, pintu mengayun terbuka dan Scorpius keluar dari kamar.

"Sudah puas?" pemuda itu berhenti beberapa langkah dari Rose.

Tenggorokan Rose tercekat—ternyata warna hijau membuat garis-garis rahang dan otot pemuda itu terlihat tegas, dan mantel kulit berwarna hitam itu membuat rambut Scorpius—

—berkilau.

"Lumayan," Rose berhasil berkata, tetapi ia tetap mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ayo."

.

.

Rose dan Scorpius hanya perlu berjalan beberapa langkah dan menaiki bus khas London yang bertingkat, untuk mencapai pusat perbelanjaan kecil yang cukup ramai, dan hanya berisi supermarket, restoran, toko-toko baju, dan toko-toko kosmetik.

Prioritas Rose yang pertama adalah supermarket.

Sembari mendorong troli, Rose harus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Scorpius yang mengganggu seperti, "Apa itu _hershey's_?" atau "Benda apa yang seperti bola ramalan itu?" untuk mainan _snowglobe _anak-anak. Pada akhirnya, Rose memutuskan untuk membelikan Scorpius M&M dan sebatang silverqueen karena keingintahuan pemuda itu.

"Jangan boros-boros," begitu yang dipesankan Scorpius ketika Rose tergiur untuk membeli beberapa kilo telur. "Kita hanya perlu membeli beberapa telur."

Scorpius juga berlaku cukup baik saat itu, menjangkau barang-barang tinggi yang tak bisa diambil Rose, mendorong troli, dan tidak meladeni tatapan genit gadis-gadis pembeli. Sejauh ini, Rose merasa Scorpius agak berada di luar karakternya.

Mereka membeli _waffle_, telur, gula, garam, daging ayam dan sapi, bubuk kopi dan coklat, susu, dan krim. Mereka juga membeli beberapa camilan yang Scorpius ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya, dan akhirnya, Rose telah berada di konter pembayaran sekarang.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengganti uangku," bisik Rose.

"_Bereit, ehefrau_*," jawab Scorpius malas-malasan.

Rose memukul pinggang Scorpius dengan tas tangannya yang tentunya sangat menyakitkan (ingat, ada Mantra Perluasan Tak-Terdeteksi di dalamnya.) ketika mendengar jawaban Scorpius, namun wajahnya langsung berubah ketika mereka sampai di depan antrean.

Scorpius dengan tangkas mengeluarkan barang-barang berat dari troli, dan secara refleks, Rose mengamati pemuda yang menolongnya. Sisi lain dari Scorpius.

"Apa?" tuntut Scorpius, saat barang-barang mereka sudah sepenuhnya dipindahkan ke konter. "Mengapa?"

Rose merasa hatinya agak tersentuh. "Tak apa-apa."

Ternyata Scorpius tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Mungkin ia memang menyebalkan dan sering menyakiti hati Rose dengan ucapan-ucapan negatifnya, tetapi sesungguhnya ia baik.

Tapi Rose tahu diri. Ia tidak memanfaatkan perlakuan Scorpius begitu saja. Gadis itu tetap membawa bungkusan yang ringan, yang hanya berisi sayur-sayuran.

"Kau mau ke mana sesudah ini?" tanya Scorpius.

"Aku harus ke pusat kosmetik."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk pesta besok, tentu saja," Rose tersenyum muram. "Kau tidak ingin disangka dijodohkan dengan Darah-Pengkhianat seperti aku, kan? Maka aku akan menyamar. Mengubah warna rambutku atau apa lah. Mungkin membeli _contact lens _juga. Kita, kan, tidak bisa menyihir."

Untuk sekali ini, Scorpius tidak menimpali ucapan Rose soal status darah. Padahal, biasanya pemuda itu akan mengucapkan kata-kata menyakitkan.

_Mungkin saja ia tak mengerti apa yang kukatakan_, pikir Rose sedih. Eh, lho, mengapa dia harus sedih?

Rose semakin merasa aneh. Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan, ia mulai melangkah sembari menenteng tas belanjaan yang tadi dibawanya. Namun, belum ada beberapa langkah, Rose merasa tangannya dicekal.

Scorpius mengambil belanjaan yang dipegang Rose, kemudian berkata tenang, "Biar aku yang membawakan."

"Tapi—"

Scorpius menatap rambutnya dengan serius. Ia menjumput beberapa rambut Rose, yang membuat gadis itu hampir kehilangan napasnya. "Warna rambutmu harus hitam."

"Hah? Tidak. Aku mau rambutku—"

"Belah ponimu menjadi belah tengah. Rose Weasley dikenal dengan poni depannya. Dan warna matamu harus biru laut," potong Scorpius mendominasi.

Bahu Rose bergerak turun. Sampai kapan pun, ia tak akan bisa melawan titah Sang Pewaris Tunggal Malfoy ini. Pemuda itu turut mendominasi.

"Baik, Blondz," desah Rose. "Carilah tempat duduk. Aku tidak mau digerecoki oleh keluhan karena bokongmu sakit nanti malam."

Scorpius tersenyum nakal. "Kalau bokongku sakit, kau yang harus memijat dan memperbaikinya, kau tahu?"

Rose memerah. Ia memukul pinggang pemuda itu lagi.

"Aku akan kembali dalam waktu sejam. Jangan sampai hilang karena tebar-tebar pesona, Malfoy," pesan Rose tajam.

Scorpius memutar bola mata, lalu menghilang.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, dan setelah beberapa menit terbuang karena Rose sibuk memeriksa bayangannya sendiri di _customer toilet_, Rose akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dengan penampilannya sekarang.

Ia mencopot sweater merah mudanya, meninggalkan hem biru mudanya yang tipis.

Penampilannya benar-benar _mengerikan_. Seharusnya Rose mencat rambutnya menjadi pirang, dan bukan hitam! Sudah begitu, pakaian yang ia pakai tadi sudah tidak cocok dengan warna rambutnya yang sekarang. Hitam bertemu biru muda itu tidak ada manis-manisnya.

Ia melempar pandang ke _café _yang berada tidak jauh dari sana, dan melihat Scorpius tengah menunggunya sembari menyeruput entah-apa. Tetapi, tentu saja Scorpius tidak melihat ke arah_nya_. Hei, kan penampilan Rose baru!

Rose berjalan agak tergesa. "Ayo pulang, Malfoy," bentaknya ketika ia sudah sampai di depan pemuda itu, dan menarik salah satu dari belanjaan mereka dengan kasar.

Scorpius menatapnya dengan gusar. "Hei! Siapa ka—"

Scorpius, yang tadinya menatap Rose dengan tatapan tak mengenali, pelan-pelan terdiam sambil menganalisa pakaian Rose dari atas ke bawah. Tak lama kemudian, tatapannya sudah berubah menjadi tidak percaya, dan pemuda itu berusaha keras untuk menahan tawa.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, Blondz," gumam Rose dingin.

Scorpius masih terkekeh dengan geli. "Duduklah, Rose. Jangan memasang tampang jelek seperti itu."

Tetapi Rose belum melunturkan ekspresi wajahnya. Ia terlanjur kesal terhadap putra Draco Malfoy ini. Ia yang mengusulkan, eh, ia yang menertawakannya! Sudah begitu, Rose masih tidak pede karena beberapa orang menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Demi Merlin." Scorpius benar-benar tertawa sekarang. "Kau terlihat sangat berbeda, Weasley, sekaligus mencengangkan. Aku pun pangling."

"Aku tahu," jawab Rose ketus. "Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat hal tersebut sangat penting, sampai hampir semua pengunjung di sini menatapku."

Scorpius tersenyum misterius.

Pemuda itu malah mengambil satu majalah Muggle yang ada di sampingnya, lalu membuka-buka beberapa halaman, dan mengangsurkannya ke arah Rose yang masih gusar.

"Isabelle Watson," terangnya.

Hah?

Rose menatap gambar itu kaget. "Ia mirip Mum."

"Tidak," bantah Scorpius. "Rambutnya hitam, matanya biru. Ia jauh lebih mirip denganmu. Yang berbeda hanya bentuk wajah dan hidungmu, maka beberapa orang menatapmu untuk memastikan bahwa yang mereka lihat bukan si Jennifer Jennifer ini."

Rose kehilangan kata-kata. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan keluar dari pondok untuk ke Dunia Muggle dengan penampilan seperti ini."

Scorpius menyeringai. "Jelas tidak. Aku juga tidak mau _istri_ku ditatap sebegitu laparnya oleh orang lain."

"Ha, ha, ha," tawa Rose. "Lebih baik kau memanggil pelayannya untuk meminta _bill_, Malfoy. Kita harus pulang cepat. Aku tak suka Wiltshire di malam hari."

"Kau sudah menginap di Shrieking Shack selama beberapa malam di Tahun Ketiga kita, sudah pernah masuk ke Hutan Terlarang di Tahun Kelima kita, tapi takut Wiltshire di malam hari?"

"Sulit dipercaya, tapi ya, begitulah. Di Wiltshire banyak lapangan terbuka, dan gara-gara film _Living Dead_ …" Rose menghela napas. "Yah, _well_, aku jadi takut gerombolan zombie akan muncul di padang rumput itu."

"Kau aneh."

"Dan kau menyebalkan," balas Rose menjulurkan lidah. "Sudah, cepat minta _bill_."

Scorpius mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta _bill_, lalu setelah hampir setengah jam, akhirnya mereka berdua telah berada di luar pusat perbelanjaan.

Rose tengah melihat-lihat keadaan jalan, ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan pundaknya menghangat, lalu sesuatu memberatkannya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati jaket kulit Scorpius telah tersampir di bahunya.

"Pakai itu," Scorpius memberitahu tanpa memandangnya. "Kau alergi terhadap udara dingin, kan, Posy? Aku tidak mau kau sampai pingsan dan menyusahkanku."

Lagi-lagi, hati Rose menghangat.

Aduh, syukurlah ia hanya tinggal beberapa hari dengan Scorpius. Kalau lebih lama dari itu, Rose yakin ia bisa berubah _menyukai_ pemuda itu.

Eh, apa sih, yang dia pikirkan?

"Terima kasih," bisik Rose serak.

Sebagai jawabannya, Scorpius hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu membantu Rose menaiki Bus London yang telah datang.

Mungkin segalanya memang bisa berubah.

.

.

**Tbc**

Um... ga terlalu OOC kan? 8D btw, chapter depan ada adegan pesta dansa, dan it almost cliche. hehehe, tp aku lagi males ngetik yang berat-berat dan butuh hiburan, jadinya, yah...

Terima kasih ya yang review di chap sebelumnya! Kalian semua bikin aku semangat^^

**rest, Vermthy, Rise Star, Hamba Allah, christabellicious, aliooonggg, Kebab, Rin, Devia Purwanti, herianiyulia, dan megu takuma!**

**aliooonggg**: waaaa kamu bener! ./. maaf, yang bener itu Wiltshire. Aku salah, ga survei dulu, cuman asal nyomot nama dari fic yang aku kenal, dan mungkin author itu fic salah dan aku ikutan salah wekekek. Rose bawa tongkat sihir, kok, tapi mungkin belum ada scene yang nunjukkin dia bawa-bawa tongkat hehehe XD dan soal Bus Ksatria itu, aku _berpatokan_ sama Harpot 3, kan Bus Ksatria jalannya cepet banget, tuh. Aku berasumsi sebelum Rose ataupun Score sadar mereka harus tinggal sama-sama, si Bus ini udah melaju kenceng dan mereka ga sadar. Kalo Posy, itu ga ada arti spesifiknya, kok. Itu panggilan sayang Score, Rosie Posy-aku dapet dari fic bahasa Inggris. Makasih ya koreksinya, Alia!

terima kasih sekali lagi, semua! mau review lagi? :)

_**akoira numoz bysantia,**_

_**Bea.**_


	3. Second Day

Scorpius membuka matanya yang kelabu, dan pemandangan langit-langit yang dihiasi oleh kandil dan ukiran rumit menyambutnya, seakan mengatakan bahwa dirinya masih berada di Pondok Perjodohan Keluarga Malfoy.

Scorpius menggeliat, lalu memaksa dirinya bangun.

Tatapannya jatuh ke kasur bawah—tempat gadis itu berbaring, tetapi seperti hari sebelumnya, kasur itu telah kosong, seprainya licin tak berkerut. Saat ia menatap keseluruhan kamarnya, gadis Weasley itu juga telah membuka seluruh jendela—sehingga udara segar dapat dihirup olehnya.

Scorpius Malfoy tak pernah mengerti bahwa Rose Weasley begitu keibuan. Gadis itu bangun pagi-pagi, menghidangkan minuman untuknya, dan—

Bahkan Astoria, ibunya sendiri, tidak pernah se_lebay_ itu.

Scorpius menyeret dirinya ke ruang makan, setelah menyelimuti tubuh atasnya yang telanjang dengan jubah tidur berwarna hijau toska. Tak lama, ia mendengar senandung-senandung kecil dari dapur, merdu dan manis.

_**Oh, burung-burung**_

_**Katakan pada orangtuaku yang tak tahu diuntung**_

_**Aku masih di sini, duduk termenung**_

_**Meratapi takdir yang tak ingin kuhadapi**_

_**Merlin, aku ingin mengObliviate mereka!**_

_**Mereka memaksa hatiku mengasihi Ia yang tak dicinta**_

_**Oh, ingin kulafalkan Avada Kedavra**_

_**Pada Ia yang benar-benar kupuja**_

_**Dan pada diriku yang merana**_

_**La la la**_

Scorpius mendengus. Ia tahu lagu ini—lagu klise yang diciptakan oleh Owl Venue; _band _yang tengah digilai oleh remaja-remaja perempuan di seantero Dunia Sihir.

Lupakan Rose Weasley yang keibuan tadi. Ternyata seleranya tidak sebagus sifat keibuannya.

"Menyanyikan lagu untuk menyindirku, Weasley?"

Bahu Rose menegang selama beberapa saat, namun setelah ia mencerna suara Scorpius, bahu itu langsung merileks. "Tidak, Blondz. Percaya diri sekali kau ini."

"Bukan percaya diri." Scorpius berjalan melintasi ruangan lalu mendudukkan bokongnya ke kursi meja. "Lirik lagu itu mungkin—agak pas untuk keseluruhan hidupku."

"Ha, ha, ha," Rose tertawa sarkastis, lalu membalik tubuhnya. "Mengap—"

Gadis itu tercenung. Mata coklat hazelnya sejenak melirik ke tubuh atletis Scorpius yang berada di depannya, lalu secepat ia berhenti berbicara, secepat itu pula Rose membalikkan tubuhnya—rambut hitamnya (ingat, ia mencat rambutnya kemarin) berkibar dengan cepat.

"Malfoy! Pakai baju yang pantas!"

Scorpius tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ia bisa melihat semburat merah yang terus menjalari wajah Rose hingga ke telinga, dan belum pernah ia melihat Rose _semalu_ ini. "Wah, seharusnya kau beruntung, Posy. Anak-anak perempuan Hogwarts sangat mendambakan melihatku seperti ini, bahkan adik sepupumu juga."

"Aku bukan Lily!" Rose nyaris menjerit. "Pakai baju yang benar, Malfoy, atau kalau tidak—aku tidak akan menghidangkan sarapan kita untukmu!"

"Sarapan yang mana Weasley, kau jelas-jelas telah menaruh semua sarapan di sini," Scorpius berkata manis, membuat wajah gadis itu lebih merah lagi. "Ayolah, Rose—memangnya kenapa, sih, aku juga tidak akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak denganmu, demikian juga _kau_."

Hening sejenak.

Rose kelihatan tengah menenangkan dirinya, lalu pelan-pelan ia berbalik, tetapi matanya tidak memandang ke arah Scorpius. Gadis itu langsung mengenyakkan diri di di depan Scorpius, menuangkan susu coklat ke poci-poci mereka, dan mengambil peralatan makannya.

Rose melakukan ritual menangkupkan tangan yang aneh itu, hening sejenak, lalu akhirnya ia selesai—namun iris coklatnya masih menatap ke bawah.

Scorpius menatapnya selama beberapa saat, lalu memutar bola mata. "Selamat makan."

"Selamat ma—"

_Syuuut_

"AAA SCORPIUS MALFOY, JANGAN BUKA JUBAHMU, TOLOL!"

.

.

**Beatrixmalf **presents

.

.

**Household Ballad **©2013

[Balada Rumah Tangga]

**Harry Potter © J.K.R. I gain no profits/commercial advantage.**

.

.

**Warning: **AR. Di sini penggunaan tongkat sihir di luar Hogwarts oleh penyihir di bawah umur (kecuali untuk bertahan hidup), dilarang. Saya ga tau versi lengkapnya di Harpot. Hehe. 17!Score, 16!Rose, Fiveshot, kinda OOC, ngg—freak(?)

.

.

**Chapter 2: Second Day**

**[S**c**o**r**p**i**u**s**]**

Happy reading! :3

-o0o-

Akhirnya, setelah dilempar dengan sendok oleh Rose Weasley, Scorpius menyerah. Ia kembali ke kamar untuk memakai kaos terlebih dahulu, lalu mulai makan. Namun tetap saja, Rose terlihat masih belum bisa melupakan citra ia yang bertelanjang dada, dan gadis itu selalu bersemu merah jika tatapannya agak terlalu melenceng ke bawah.

Scorpius menatap gadis itu sejenak, menyadari betapa janggalnya gadis itu dengan rambut hitam barunya. Oh, Rose Weasley masih tetap memiliki daya tariknya—namun sejujurnya, Scorpius jauh lebih suka gadis itu dengan rambut merah jahe miliknya. Lebih sesuai dengan kepribadiannya.

Dan jangan harap Scorpius akan mengutarakan pendapatnya yang _itu_.

Scorpius menyeruput cangkirnya dengan heran. "Mengapa kau tidak membuatkanku kopi coklat susu, Weasley? Kau tahu aku tidak terlalu menyukai susu coklat."

"Hari ini kau butuh tenaga, Malfoy. Kemarin aku membuatkanmu itu karena kita tak ada acara apa-apa. Kalau aku membuatkanmu kopi coklat susu, kau bisa kolaps di pesta nanti."

Scorpius tak berkata apa-apa. Rasa kagum sedikit menjalarinya, tetapi ia menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat, hanya menatap Rose dengan aneh. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia hobi sekali melakukan hal itu? Rose Weasley telah meracuni pikirannya sejak ia membuatkan minuman spesial itu untuknya!

"Tapi rasanya tetap aneh, Posy."

"Tentu saja, Blondz, percaya atau tidak—aku menambahkan Ramuan Penstimulasi Tenaga di dalam minuman kita berdua."

Garpu yang telah ditusukkan ke _bacon _itu terhenti di perjalanan. "Di sini ada tumbuhan sihir?"

"Bukan sihir." Anehnya, Rose merona dengan gugup. "Yah, _well_ … aku menemukan pil—uhm, pil kuat di laci dapurmu, dan kau, err—kau pasti tahu fungsi pil itu—tapi aku telah menurunkan khasiatnya dengan serbuk teh—kau tahu kan, teh bisa menurunkan kekuatan sebuah ramuan …"

"Weasley," Scorpius memotong. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kau tengah berkumur-kumur atau berbicara padaku, tapi berkatalah yang _jelas_."

Rose menggigit bibirnya. Satu kebiasaan yang Scorpius bisa terjemahkan—gadis itu _gugup_.

"Argh! Oke, Malfoy. Hari ini aku menemukan pil penambah nafsu di laci dapurmu! Dan kau tahu pil itu digunakan untuk berbuat 'anu-anu' , kan? Nah, aku mengurangi khasiatnya sehingga pil itu tidak menambah nafsu kita, tetapi menambah tenaga kita, oke?"

"Anu-anu?" Scorpius menyeringai. "Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu keberatan dengan nafsu yang bertambah, Rose. Mungkin kita bisa—"

Rose memelototinya dengan tatapan garang. "Hentikan atau kutusukkan pisau ini ke _itu_-mu, Malfoy, dan makanlah dengan benar!"

Scorpius tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Itu?"

Sebelum Rose sempat menjawab, seekor burung hantu terbang melewati jendela pondok mereka, lalu melemparkan surat ke meja Scorpius. Surat yang sebenarnya berwarna kelabu pucat, namun diselimuti lagi dengan amplop hijau toska berlambang Malfoy—surat terusan dari keluarganya.

Jelas, Scorpius tahu burung hantu itu. Ia adalah peliharaannya yang terspektakuler—Hyperborean, namun sampai detik ini, Scorpius tidak ingin gadis di depannya ini mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya, ia belum putus hubungan sepenuhnya dengan orangtuanya.

Benar saja. Rose langsung menanyakannya, "Kau masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan orangtuamu?"

Socrpius tak menjawab. Ia melihat logo keluarga Zabini, Z yang dimodifikasi dengan lukisan ular yang meliuk-lik rumit, dengan mahkota yang dihiasi dafnah di atas huruf Z tadi, dan sulur tanaman Monkshood yang berarti 'lawan yang mematikan sudah dekat', serta tulisan berukir _**Virtus est Vita – **_**Kekuasaan adalah Kehidupan.**

_**Mr. Malfoy yang terhormat, serta yangdihornati juga; tamu mereka yang tengah menjalankan perjodohan.**_

_Dengan ini, kami selaku keluarga Zabini mengundang anda untuk datang ke pesta yang dipersiapkan oleh Zabini termuda, Damien Zabini, yang diadakan untuk mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat._

_Pesta akan diadakan di Zabini Manor, Devon, pukul 20.00 hingga 23.00, dresscode bebas, asalkan gelap dan pantas. Portkey menuju Devon akan terkirim secara otomatis ketika surat ini sampai di tempat di mana anda berada._

_Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda,_

_Keluarga Zabini._

_-karena kekuasaan adalah kehidupan-_

_**-**_**Surat ini adalah surat terusan dari Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, Milan, Italia, dan ditujukan untuk Mr. Malfoy di Wiltshire, Inggris-**

Scorpius menyerahkan surat itu ke Rose, yang membacanya dengan cepat dan singkat, tapi tidak menunjukkan ekspresi tertarik. Gadis itu malah menatap Scorpius dengan serius.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Malfoy. Apa—kau masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan orangtuamu? Bukankah dalam perjodohan, kontak harus terputus seluruhnya?"

Scorpius memuntir-muntir ujung bajunya selama beberapa saat. "Normalnya seperti itu."

"Kau harus menjelaskan kepadaku, Malfoy."

Scorpius berdiri dengan sedikit kasar, lalu berbalik ke jendela, membelakangi gadis Weasley yang menatapnya bingung. Saat ini, ia tak ingin Rose melihat ekspresinya. Orang-orang bilang wanita jago membaca tatapan orang lain, dan ia …

"Setahun yang lalu, Father dan Mother berdebat tentang perjodohanku. Kau orang yang moderat, kan, Weasley? Demikian juga Mother. Ia mengizinkan agar aku diberikan tongkat sihir dan komunikasi dengan mereka, dan Father tidak berdaya."

"Singkatnya, Father dan Mother kembali berdebat setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan Father menang kali ini. Ia tidak mengizinkan aku memakai tongkat sihir, apalagi aku sudah legal tahun ini."

Hening.

Rose bergumam, "Bukan itu yang kutanyakan, Malfoy. Tepatnya—aku menanyakan, kau masih bisa berkomunikasi, kan?"

"Ya."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak mengirimkan surat yang berisi berita bahwa kau, err—tidak mendapatkan jodoh yang benar, dan yang datang adalah Rose Weasley?" tanya Rose. Scorpius mendeteksi ada rasa takut di suara itu, namun ia sendiri juga berusaha mengontrol perasaan gusar, entah karena apa.

"Tidak."

"Mengapa?"

"…"

"Malfoy!"

"…"

"Mal—"

"Karena aku muak, Weasley!" akhirnya Scorpius tak tahan lagi. "Tidak bosankah kau diatur-atur terus oleh orangtuamu? Menanti-nanti jodoh yang tak kau inginkan, memasang topeng aristokrat sementara kau sendiri menelikung mereka dari belakang?"

Rose terdiam.

"Tidak bosankah kau dituntut untuk mewujudkan ekspektasi Ayahku—Malfoy harus begini dan Malfoy harus begitu, Malfoy tidak boleh seperti ini dan tidak boleh seperti itu?"

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu membayar apa-apa dariku. Aku juga mengambil manfaat darimu. Setidaknya, orangtuaku akan mengira anak mereka sedang menjalankan apa yang ia mau, dan aku bisa melakukan hal bebas selama sesaat," gumam Scorpius getir. "Jadi—"

Tak diduga, Rose berdiri, lalu mengambil piring dan gelas yang telah kosong di depan Scorpius—mencegah pemuda itu berbicara lebih banyak. Rose melangkah ke cucian piring, meletakkan piring-piring kotor mereka, lalu mulai menyalakan keran.

Selama beberapa detik, mereka hanya diam.

"Bagaimana persisnya aku harus berperilaku di pesta nanti?"

Scorpius begitu terkejut ketika Rose mengalihkan pembicaraan, sampai-sampai ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan satu kata bodoh, "Apa?"

Terdengar dengusan. "Maksudku—apakah kita harus membawa hal-hal semacam, err—persembahan dan mempersiapkan pertunjukkan?"

_Tik, tik, tik_—jam dinding serasa berdetak lebih kencang ketika Scorpius diam tak menjawab.

Lalu, meledaklah tawa pemuda itu. Rose tidak tahu apa yang Scorpius tertawakan sehingga gadis itu berbalik dengan bingung dan kesal, kerut-kerut muncul di dahinya—dan Scorpius mulai tertawa lebih keras.

"Apa, sih?" sembur Rose gusar. "Tak ada yang lucu, Malfoy, kau ini kenapa?"

Scorpius berjuang mengendalikan diri, kemudian tawanya pelan-pelan memudar. Pemuda itu mengangkat iris kelabunya, dan menatap Rose geli. "Ini bukan pesta kehangatan, Rose. Pesta di Zabini ini hanya sekedar ramah tamah, pesta yang menunjukkan bahwa kami ini kaum _elite _ dan_ socialite_, jadi persembahan? _Well_, aku yakin tidak usah juga tak apa-apa."

Wajah Rose perlahan-lahan memerah, membuat seringai di wajah Scorpius terbit lagi. "Jadi, aku tak usah, err—membawa apa-apa?"

"Tidak ada larangan. Kalau kau memang nyaman untuk memberikan sesuatu, ya buat saja."

Rose kelihatan tidak yakin, namun ia tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Kau harus ikut ke Pesta Keluarga Weasley, Malfoy. Masing-masing dari kami—keluargaku, keluarga Potter, keluarga Fleur, keluarga Percy, dan keluarga George akan membawa setidaknya satu penganan besar untuk dinikmati bersama-sama. Kau _harus _mencicipi makanan-makanan kami. _Escargot _karya Fleur dan Pai Apel karya Aunt Angelina sangat enak, kau tidak bisa menemukan keenakkannya dimana-mana."

"Aku pernah," Scorpius memberitahunya. "Musim panas dua tahun yang lalu, Weasley—kau tidak ingat? Dan aku ingat aku memakan—apa itu—kue yang dari Belanda itu—ah, _klappertaart _buatan keluargamu … siapa yang membuatnya?"

Rose bersemu lagi. "Aku, sebenarnya. Sejak kita kelas tiga, aku sudah dituntut Mum untuk membuat kue-kue yang akan dibawa ke pesta semacam itu. Apakah rasanya mengerikan?"

Scorpius mengerjap sedetik. Bagaimana mengatakan pada gadis ini? Selama ini, ia belum pernah mencicipi _klappertaart_ segurih dan selezat itu, dengan berbagai topping yang meleleh keluar dari dalam kue, ada yang asin dan manis.

"Rasanya mengerikan," jawab Scorpius enteng.

Wajah Rose langsung berkerut sakit hati. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, mengerikan—karena aku menghabiskan seperempat piring dan mendapatkan _deathglare _dari James Potter."

Ekspresi sakit hati Rose berubah menjadi senyuman. "_Okay_, jadi lebih baik aku membuat _klappertaart _ya? Coba kita lihat, masih ada waktu berapa jam …"

Sisi lain dari Rose Weasley yang lagi-lagi tidak Scorpius ketahui. Gadis itu senang memasak, dan masakannya benar-benar lezat. (Tetapi lagi-lagi—tentu saja Scorpius takkan mengakui hal itu.)

"Malfoy, acaranya jam 8, betul kan? Setidaknya kita masih memiliki waktu kosong hingga siang nanti, lalu kita bersiap-siap," Rose memberitahunya.

"Siang hari dan kita harus sudah bersiap-siap? Kita bisa _siap-siap _satu jam sebelum acara, Posy—kau ini bagaimana?"

Rose berkacak pinggang. "Haloooo, menilik kau adalah _playboy _dan berpengalaman dengan banyak wanita, Blondz—aku yakin kau sudah sangat mengetahui saat terlama dalam hidup perempuan adalah saat mereka berbelanja, berdandan, dan melahirkan. Oke? Daripada kau cerewet, lebih baik kau tidur atau apalah."

Scorpius menyeringai. "Ya sudah, aku tidur saja. Dan Weasley?"

Rose yang tadinya menghadap dinding, memutar badannya untuk melihat Scorpius.

Scorpius memasang senyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

.

.

Rasanya Scorpius baru saja memejamkan matanya ketika suara melengking Rose menembus indra pendengarannya, dan membuat ia terbangun dengan kaget—mengakibatkan buku _Quidditch dari Masa ke Masa _berdebam jatuh ke bawah.

Ia menatap jam weker di sebelah ranjangnya dengan bingung. Ini baru jam 11—namun mengapa si Posy itu membangunkannya?

Menyadari ada yang salah, Scorpius langsung berlari ke Ruang Makan, mengira Rose telah pingsan atau apa—tetapi ia hanya mendapati gadis itu tengah menatap kalender dengan ngeri.

"Dasar tolol!" Scorpius mengelus dadanya, lalu menggelesor ke kursi. "Kau hanya berteriak karena melihat kalender?!"

"Malfoy, Natal sebentar lagi!" Rose masih menatap kalender itu dengan tercengang. "Tiga hari lagi—aku lupa, Demi Merlin …"

Scorpius masih mengatur napasnya, hanya menatap Rose dengan gusar.

"Apakah di sini—" Rose mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu matanya melebar ketika melihat ekspresi pemuda di sampingnya. "Scorpius, kau marah?"

_Scorpius_. Gadis itu hanya memanggil pemuda itu Scorpius jika dalam keadaan cemas.

Scorpius tetap diam. Ia selalu diam saat sedang marah.

Rose menggigit bibirnya. "Err, Scorpius, maaf apabila—"

Scorpius hanya meliriknya tajam, lalu berdiri untuk mencapai lemari pendingin. Ia butuh air, ia butuh air—tetapi tangan kecil dan halus menahan tangannya.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Rose kaget. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat bersalah. "Tunggu di sini sebentar. Aduh."

Scorpius masih bungkam. Cengkraman tangan Rose Weasley malah semakin membuat perasaaanya campur aduk.

Rose kembali dengan kapas, segelas air, dan _betadine_, kemudian gadis itu menarik kursi di depan Scorpius, mengambil tangannya, dan menaruhnya di pangkuan.

Tanpa suara, Rose mencelupkan kapas ke dalam air, lalu perlahan-lahan membalurkannya ke luka yang ada di lengan bawah Scorpius—yang tidak disadari olehnya. Kekesalan Scorpius pelan-pelan mereda, ketika Rose memberikan _betadine _di luka itu.

Keheningan yang ada sesudahnya berlangsung canggung. Rose pelan-pelan melepaskan tangannya, lalu menunduk.

"Maaf," Rose berkata sambil menatap matanya serius. "Di keluargaku, Natal tanpa perayaan adalah sebuah hal yang tabu. Walaupun kami sendirian di rumah, atau kami sedang menginap di rumah orang lain—setidaknya, harus ada Pohon Natal di dalam rumah tersebut."

Scorpius mengalihkan tatapannya. "Tetapi jangan sampai berteriak seperti itu, Tolol. Orang lain kaget, tahu. Kukira kau kenapa-napa."

Gadis di depannya cukup berani untuk memasang cengiran sekarang. "Maaf. Itu refleks."

Scorpius hanya bisa mendesah. "Sekedar info, tak ada Pohon Natal di pondok ini. Orangtuaku tidak pernah menaruh sesuatu yang permanen di pondok ini."

Cengiran Rose perlahan memudar. "Tidak ada?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Scorpius berdecak. "Kau tahu tidak kau itu selalu merepotkan, Weasley?"

.

.

Akhirnya, jam setengah dua belas, ia berada di bangku depan sebuah toko swalayan kecil yang letaknya tak jauh dari pondok, menunggu Rose Weasley—lagi-lagi sambil ditemani secangkir _mochacinno. _Rose sudah berada di sana beberapa menit yang lalu, memasang wajah sumringah.

Anehnya, Scorpius tidak merasa sebal atau terbebani. Kesal mungkin iya—namun selebihnya, ia merasa sedikit gembira melihat senyuman ceria di wajah anak sulung Ron Weasley itu.

Ini sangat tak wajar. Padahal ketika ia berada dalam masa perjodohan bersama Eponen Vronsky—jodohnya dari Rusia—ia marah-marah karena gadis itu merengek-rengek dan menyeretnya pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli bahan makanan.

"Maaf, boleh aku duduk di sini?" sebuah suara baritone menyentakkan Scorpius dari renungannya. Ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati seorang Muggle remaja berambut coklat dan bermata keemasan, tengah tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

Sebenarnya, Scorpius enggan menghancurkan kesendiriannya. "Silakan," –namun ucapan seperti itu lah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Selang beberapa menit, pemuda itu melirik Scorpius lagi. "Menunggu seseorang?"

"Yeah."

"Perempuan, kuyakin?" laki-laki itu bertanya dengan nada humor, dan Scorpius mampu tersenyum kecil selama beberapa saat.

"Ya. Dan kau?"

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mencari angin. Cuci mata. Omong-omong, aku Joel Humphrey. Siapa namamu, _mate_?"

Scorpius mulai terganggu sekarang. "Apakah itu penting?"

Joel tertawa. "Tentu saja!"

"Namaku—" Scorpius memejamkan matanya sejenak. "—James."

_Tolol, _rutuknya dalam hati. _Mengapa harus memakai nama si Bodoh itu?_

"Ah, salam kenal, James."

Scorpius hanya mengangguk, lalu keheningan menyambut sesudah itu.

Scorpius berpikir tentang kata-kata Rose tadi pagi. _Setidaknya harus ada Pohon Natal di tempat itu_—ucapan yang mengindikasikan kehangatan dan keceriaan dalam keluarga.

Di Malfoy Manor, Natal hanya dianggap sebagai perayaan yang istimewa, namun bukan sesuatu yang sakral dan penting. Keluarganya memang akan memasang Pohon Natal yang besar dan mewah, namun tak ada artinya. Acara buka kado dilakukan di kamar masing-masing, karena kado Natal dikirimkan langsung ke kamar.

Scorpius menelan ludah dengan getir. Memang apa yang ia harapkan dari keluarganya apabila dibandingkan dengan keluarga gadis itu?

"Gadis itu cantik sekali," tiba-tiba terdengar suara Joel. "Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya—tapi sekaligus belum pernah melihatnya."

Perhatian Scorpius teralihkan. "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Joel mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah toko swalayan, menunjuk gadis berambut hitam bergelombang, berponi, dan bermata coklat, tengah tersenyum cerah sambil memasukkan pernak-pernik ke dalam tas.

Amarah langsung merayapi Scorpius.

"Andai saja aku mengenalnya, pasti aku langsung tergila-gila padanya," Joel berkata.

Wajah Scorpius kini memerah menahan marah.

"Pasti ia gadis yang pintar. Sulit untuk didapatkan, tidak tertebak, dan keibuan," kata Joel lagi, dan pemuda itu tersenyum.

"…!"

"Ditambah lagi—tubuhnya langsing dan seksi. Ah … aku jadi membayangkan apabila ia hanya memakai gaun dal—"

_Brak!_

Scorpius berdiri dengan cepat, mengakibatkan meja kayu mereka sedikit terpelanting karena tersenggol tubuhnya. Ia hanya menatap lawan bicaranya dengan gusar, lalu berjalan cepat ke kasir, langsung membayar minumannya tanpa mengambil kembalian.

Ia berderap kembali ke kursinya, merenggut kerah Joel sejenak, lalu berdesis, "Sekedar info, perempuan yang kau bicarakan sejak tadi adalah istriku!"

.

.

"Mengapa, sih, sejak tadi kau muram terus?" Rose bertanya dari balik meja setrikaannya, menatap Scorpius yang berbaring di sofa. "Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Scorpius menggeleng.

Mereka telah kembali ke Pondok, dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 02.00 siang. Scorpius telah menaruh belanjaan Natal mereka di ruang tengah (Rose berkata mereka akan meriasnya nanti malam), lalu Rose bersikeras untuk menyetrika pakaian mereka, walaupun pakaian keduanya telah licin tak bernoda.

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu, Weasley," ucap Scorpius tiba-tiba.

"Sesuatu macam apa?"

"Mantanmu ada berapa, sebenarnya?"

Rose langsung terbatuk-batuk ketika menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"A- apa?!"

"Ya ampun, jawab saja, Posy."

Rona-rona merah menjalari wajahnya. "Hanya Kenneth Wood dan Jeremy Clearwater, mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja."

Rose menatapnya aneh, kemudian mendengus. "Mengapa? Mau membandingkannya dengan mantanmu yang banyak itu?"

Scorpius memejamkan mata. "Banyak, sih, banyak. Namun yang kuanggap hanya satu."

"Apa?" Rose kelihatan terperanjat. "Siapa? Astrid Gardner?"

"Oh, ya ampun, tentu saja bukan si tukang pelorot harta itu, Weasley."

"Lalu?"

Kini Scorpius yang merona. "Isla Gringe."

Ia tak mendengar suara Rose lagi sesudah itu. Scorpius membuka sedikit matanya, dan wajah Rose sedikit memuram—entah apa maksudnya.

"Dulu adalah dulu, Rose." Scorpius membalikkan badannya. "Bangunkan aku jika kau sudah selesai dengan segala urusan cewekmu."

.

.

Scorpius merasa bahunya ditepuk-tepuk dengan lembut ketika ia tengah bermimpi tentang seorang gadis berambut merah, dan begitu ia membuka matanya dan bangun dengan kaget, ia langsung terantuk sebuah benda keras.

"Aw, Malfoy!" jerit suara seorang gadis. "Itu daguku, bodoh!"

Scorpius mengucek matanya sejenak, lalu memfokuskan pandangnya, lalu—

Ia memekik pelan. "Demi Merlin, Rose!"

Rose Weasley berdiri di depannya, mata birunya menatap Scorpius jengkel. Keseluruhan dirinya telah berubah. Rambut merah bergelombangnya telah berganti dengan rambut hitam lurus yang memanjang sampai ke punggung. Mata coklatnya yang hangat berganti menjadi mata sewarna langit, yang ditutup dengan bulu mata hitam tebal yang telah dirias sedemikian rupa. Sementara tubuh Rose—

Sebagai laki-laki 17 tahun yang memiliki hormon tertosteron, Scorpius sampai harus meneguk ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat tubuh gadis di depannya. Tubuh Rose yang memang langsing ditutup dengan gaun ketat berwarna merah. Gaun itu berlengan panjang, roknya memanjang sampai pertengahan paha, dan banyak rimpel di bagian roknya. Gaun itu berpendar apabila Rose bergerak, dan beriak ketika ia diam.

_Plak!_

Rose menggeplak bahu Scorpius. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam sambil menatap pahaku, dasar mesum! Sudah begitu tidak minta maaf, pula!"

Scorpius masih diam, namun perlahan-lahan ia menyeringai. "Kau berbeda 180 derajat, Rose. Jika hidungmu tidak sebesar yang _biasanya_, dan bibirmu tidak kecil tipis, aku pasti akan langsung menyihirmu dengan mantra non-verbal."

Mata Rose masih menyipit kesal, namun ia hanya menghembuskan napas. "Tetapi penampilanku lumayan, kan? Tidak mencurigakan?"

Scorpius hanya menguap, lalu berjalan ke meja setrikaan dan mengambil tuksedonya. "Masih, sebenarnya. Tapi itu urusan lain. Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Ta—tapi—" Rose menyergah ketika Scorpius tersaruk-saruk ke kamar mandi, namun gadis itu terlambat. Pintu kamar mandi telah tertutup dengan suksesnya.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Scorpius berjalan keluar dari kamar tidur dengan tuksedo hitam dan dasi merahnya (ia mencocokkan dasi dengan gaun Rose), sambil bersiul-siul dan mengeringkan rambut. Tangan kirinya memegang sesuatu yang mengkilap.

Ia melihat Rose tengah duduk di sofa sambil memuntir-muntir tongkat sihirnya dengan bosan. Ini pertama kalinya Scorpius melihat tongkat gadis itu. Ia ingat, sejak tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts, Scorpius tak pernah melihat tongkat sihir itu di luar kelas.

Padahal penyihir-penyihir tak pernah jauh dari tongkatnya.

"Apa inti tongkatmu?" tanya Scorpius sambil menghempaskan diri.

Rose meliriknya. "Nadi jantung Naga. Kau wangi sekali."

Scorpius memutar bola mata. "Kau juga, harum mawar. Mengapa tak pernah ganti parfum?"

"Percuma saja, aroma itu tetap melekat." Rose bangkit dan berjalan ke dapur. Ia mengangkat bungkusan yang berisi _klappertaart_, lalu menatapnya. "Kau belum mengancingkan jasmu?"

"Bukankah lebih baik seperti ini?"

"Tidak, lebih baik dikancing," jawab Rose, dan gadis itu menaruh _klappertaart _berdampingan dengan tas manik-maniknya. Ia mengawasi ketika Scorpius mengancingkan jasnya.

Scorpius tidak biasa mengancingkan jasnya tanpa tongkat sihir, jadi ia agak kesusahan ketika memasukkan kancing-kancing ke dalam _bolongan_nya. "Rose, bolehkah aku memin—"

Tapi, Rose telah berderap tak sabar ke depannya dan menunduk di depan tubuhnya. "Ugh, Scorpius, kau ini ada-ada saja."

Scorpius merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya ketika Rose melarikan jarinya di atas pakaiannya, mencoba mengancingkan kancing satu per satu. Harum mawar semakin jelas menguar dari rambut hitamnya, dan Scorpius mencium bau lain—sesuatu seperti susu yang manis, dan membuat jantung pemuda itu agak terlonjak.

Rose merapikan jasnya sebagai sentuhan terakhir, dan ketika gadis itu mendongak, matanya terkunci dalam mata Scorpius lebih lama. Ia merona, lalu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan.

"Tunggu dulu," cegah Scorpius, lalu ia merogoh sakunya. "Balikkan badanmu, Posy."

"Ap—" Rose hendak bertanya, namun Scorpius sudah membalikkan tubuh gadis itu dengan tangannya.

Scorpius bisa mendengar gadis itu terkesiap ketika tangannya menarik sejumput rambut Rose yang telah tergerai rapi ke sebelah bahu gadis itu, dan menyusup ke dalam lehernya. Namun, Scorpius hanya ingin mengaitkan kalung tiara untuk Rose.

"Ini …" Rose kehilangan kata-kata, menatap tiara perak yang berpendar di gaun merahnya. "Ini kepunyaan Aunt Narcissa, Scorpius?"

"Yeah."

"Dan apakah ini yang kau maksud dengan 'sudah tidak mencurigakan' lagi?"

"A-ha. Setiap keluarga bangsawan sihir akan menonjolkan kelebihan atau kekayaan mereka di pesta-pesta semacam ini, Rose, dan kau harus memakai sesuatu semacam ini jika tidak ingin kelihatan aneh," jelas Scorpius.

"Tapi …" Rose menggigit bibirnya. "Pernahkah Aunt Narcissa memakai kalung ini? Maksudku—jika iya, teman-temanmu akan mengetahui ini hanya kalung pinjaman."

Ah, ya. Scorpius baru ingat. Ia langsung berpikir keras, dan ketika mendapatkan ide, Scorpius buru-buru berkata, "Boleh aku pinjam tongkatmu?"

"Apa? Tidak bisa, Score—kau tahu aku masih di bawah umur!"

"Tak apa, aku sudah legal, kecuali kalau ada yang menggunakan _Priori Incantatem_ di tongkatmu," sergah Scorpius tak sabar. Sesudahnya, Rose terlihat agak ragu, tetapi gadis itu memberikan tongkat sihir yang sejak tadi dipegangnya kepada Scorpius.

"_Brokus infinitus_," gumam Scorpius, dan bandul kalung yang dipakai Rose terbang ke tangannya. "_Accio_ kristal pohon natal," dan kristal perias pohon natal yang masih ada di dalam bungkusan belanjaan juga terbang ke arahnya.

Scorpius menatap bandul kalung yang ada di atas tangannya. Bandul yang berbentuk mata ular dengan detail kelopak bunga di tengah kedua matanya, serta sulur-sulur bulu mata di sekitar mata ular tersebut. Ia juga melirik kristal pohon natal yang berwarna _crimson_ berbentuk buah ceri yang bersinar, lalu Scorpius mendapatkan pencerahan.

_Rose_—mawar.

Scorpius langsung menyihir kristal-kristal itu agar terlepas dari ornamennya, lalu menyarukannya dengan kelopak bunga yang ada di bandul, sehingga bunga di antara kedua mata ular telah menjelma menjadi bunga mawar. Scorpius menyihir mata ular itu menjadi berwarna kelabu, dan mencairkan perak di ujung kedua mata agar bentuknya berubah.

"Ini, pasang di kalungmu," perintah Scorpius kepada Rose yang masih tertegun dengan takjub. Scorpius sendiri heran, tangannya bisa terampil seperti tadi.

"Percayalah, itu yang pertama kalinya," Scorpius menyeringai. "Dan kalau kau masih berada di bawah pesonaku, simpan saja untuk nanti. Portkey kita telah disetel untuk 5 menit lagi."

Rose masih tertegun dalam posisi _trans_nya, namun sedetik kemudian gadis itu menguasai diri dan mendengus. "_As you wish_, Malfoy."

Lalu gadis itu meninggalkan ruangan, menimbulkan sedikit senyum miring yang terpatri di wajah rekan lawan jenisnya.

.

.

Ketika kaki mereka mendarat dengan tidak elit di atas tanah, hal pertama yang ditanyakan oleh Rose Weasley adalah, "Apakah dandananku berantakan?" dan bukanlah, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Scorpius menggerutu kesal ketika Rose menanyakan itu. "Kau oke, hanya sedikit mirip dengan _banshee _dicampur Peeves."

"Serius, Scorpius!"

"Rambutmu berantakan."

Rose langsung merapikan rambutnya dengan heboh, melicinkan gaunnya, memeriksa tas manic-maniknya, dan mengintip _klappertaart_nya—tidak mengacuhkan Scorpius yang tak henti-hentinya mendengus.

Terkadang, Scorpius sangat bersyukur dirinya tidak dilahirkan sejenis dengan Kaum Hawa.

"Jadi, namaku tetaplah Marcia Dupont?"

"Ya."

"Tapi, mayoritas gadis Prancis berambut pirang atau merah."

"Lalu kenapa? Bilang saja kau mengikuti tren jaman kini."

"Ayo jalan," titah Scorpius pelan, dan diiringi tatapan kaget Rose, mereka mulai berjalan berdampingan dengan canggung.

Scorpius menghela napas sejenak, lalu mengulurkan lengannya dengan gestur menawarkan. Rose dengan segera meliriknya dengan mata birunya, dan entah mengapa—saat itu udara di sekitar mereka seperti menipis.

Namun Rose hanya mendesah, lalu mengaitkan lengan mungilnya di lengan Scorpius yang hangat. Mereka berjalan ke gerbang besi yang tinggi dan dirambati oleh tanaman _poison ivy_, yang sekilas—hanya memagarkan lahan kosong menyeramkan.

Tetapi ketika Scorpius menyentuhkan tangannya ke gembok pagar itu, dengan mudahnya pagar mengayun terbuka dan jalan berbatu mewujud di depan mereka.

Scorpius melirik gadis di sampingnya yang tampak cemas, lalu berkata, "Tenang saja, Rose. Hanya pesta. Ada aku."

Rose terdiam, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ya. Ada kau."

.

.

Ketika—akhirnya—mereka mencapai akhir dari jalan berbatu yang sangat panjang itu, Scorpius bisa merasakan Rose menganga takjub, sementara ia sendiri hanya mendengus.

Tak heran, siapa pun yang memasuki Zabini Manor pasti akan berdecak kagum. Di depan Manor yang bernuansa kuno dan berarsitektur Romawi Kuno, terdapat pelataran luas yang di tengah-tengahnya terdapat air mancur berwarna krim lembut, dan sekilas, akan menghipnotis pengunjungnya dengan pendar pelangi.

Di kiri-kanan pelataran, terdapat taman yang dihiasi bunga-bunga indah. Ada kuntum-kuntum Azalea, Marigold, Begonia, Chysanthemum berbagai warna, Daffodil, Juniper, dan Mawar.

Karpet hijau gelap dengan sulaman perak berjuntaian dari teras menuju tangga, dan Scorpius serta Rose menaiki undakan, dan berbelok ke kiri—_ballroom _yang telah dimodifikasi khusus untuk pesta.

Ketika mendorong pintu jati berukiran graffiti, musik langsung berdentum-dentum menyapa kuping keduanya. Scorpius merasakan Rose di sebelahnya menegang, namun pelan-pelan ketegangannya mencair dan Rose berdiri dengan anggun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_Je suis tres bien_, Scorpius-_darling_," jawab Rose dengan senyuman lembut namun angkuh. "Serahkan semuanya padaku."

Scorpius menyeringai. Ia lupa yang ada di sebelahnya adalah Rose Weasley—gadis Hogwarts terpintar kedua setelah Roxanne Weasley.

"Scorp!" terdengar suara lengkingan, dan Scorpius langsung menghembuskan napas kesal. Angelica Goyle—anak Pansy dan Goyle yang berambut coklat gelap dan berwajah runcing dan bermata licik berderap ke arah mereka dengan gaun pink menyala yang terlampau meriah. "Kau dengan sia—ah."

Scorpius buru-buru menyambar kesempatan tersebut. "Perkenalkan, ini Marcia Dupont, gadis cantik yang datang jauh-jauh dari Prancis. Marce, Angelica. Angel, Marcia."

"Selamat malam, Angelica. Senang bertemu dengan mmeu," Rose menjawab dengan dialek Prancis sehingga 'mu' terdengar sengau dengan 'mmeu' dan menyadari kecacatan itu, Angelica langsung tersenyum meremehkan.

"Salam kenal juga, Marcia, senang juga bertemmeu denganm—"

"Halooo, _mate_," Scorpius merasakan bahunya ditabrak seseorang dan ketika ia menoleh, Marvel Pucey dan Gabriel Nott sedang menyeringai ke arahnya, disusul dengan Damien Zabini yang tersenyum kalem—seperti biasa—kepadanya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Scorpius sebenarnya agak tidak terlalu suka dengan Damien Zabini, berbeda dengan Ayahnya yang berteman baik dengan Blaise Zabini. Di balik sikap kalem dan _cool_nya, Damien sangat licik dan penuh tipu muslihat, sehingga Scorpius terus merasakan bahwa sikap pemuda bermata sekelam malam itu tidak pernah tulus dalam perbuatannya.

"Hai juga, Marvel, Gabriel, dan Dam—kenalkan, ini Marcia Dupont," balas Scorpius, tersenyum. Ia belum melepaskan cengkraman lengannya dari Rose, karena Damien kini menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Ah, si gadis Prancis," Marvel berkata ramah. "Salam kenal, Marcia, aku Marvel."

"Hei, Marcia."

"Salam kenal, Marvel Pucey, Gabriel Nott, dan Damien Zabini, kurasa?" Rose berkata sambil tersenyum, merendahkan nada suara dan merubah dialeknya. "Terima kasih karena telah mengundangku ke pesta. Scorpius banyak bercerita tentang kalian."

"Apapun yang dikatakan Scorpius, jangan pernah percaya," Damien berkata dalam. "Maksudku, pemuda itu suka memutarbalikkan fakta."

Lihat, kan? "Ah, jangan sesarkastis itu, Dam." Scorpius tertawa palsu. Ia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. "_Btw, _gadisku membawa _klappertaart _yang istimewa sebagai tanda mata bagi pestamu, Damien—dimana ia harus menaruhnya?"

Damien mengangkat alisnya. "_Klappertaart_? Wah, Scorpius—_gadismu_ tahun ini menarik sekali. Sini, biar aku yang mengantarnya—kau nikmati saja pestaku."

Scorpius menegang, tetapi ia tetap mengeluarkan senyum persahabatan. "Tidak, terima kasih, Damien, tapi aku lebih suka menjaga gadisku dengan tanganku sendiri."

Rose menatap mereka berdua bolak-balik, mata birunya mencerna dalam diam. Gadis itu membuka mulutnya, "Ehm, kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang mengantar _klappertaart _ini ke meja hidangan, Mr. Zabini—"

"Damien."

"Damien, tolong?" Rose tersenyum, dan betapa inginnya Scorpius mencekik Damien karena membuat gadisnya—

_Tunggu_.

Mengapa ia ikut terbawa suasana dan menyebut Rose _gadisnya_ dalam pikirannya?

"Baiklah." Damien mengangkat bahu enteng. "_Guys_, bisa tolong jaga pestaku sebentar? Aku, Scorpius, dan si gadis Prancis ada urusan sejenak."

"Sudah dalam kontrol," Gabriel—yang berambut coklat terang dan merupakan teman dekat kedua setelah Al menjawab malas. "Selamat bersenang-senang, Marcia."

Setelah Rose mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara palsunya, Scorpius meluncurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Rose dan bersuara dalam tatapannya. _Jangan protes_.

Scorpius tahu Damien adalah tipikal pemuda yang cerdik dan licik, dan Damien pasti agak sedikit mencurigai tindak-tanduk Rose dan dirinya.

Rose merapat sedikit ke arahnya lalu berbisik, "Mengapa Zabini tidak mengundang Al?"

Scorpius tersenyum kecut. "Damien adalah pemuda yang eksklusif. Ia hanya berteman dengan Darah-Murni keturunan ningrat dan ia sendiri membenci Al karena menggeser posisinya sebagai Kapten Quidditch. Apa menurutmu ia akan mengundang si berandal itu?"

Damien berdeham, dan mereka kembali dalam posisi semula. Pemuda itu bertanya, "Jadi, Marcia—bagaimana menurutmu tentang pestaku?"

"Pestamu sangat elegan, Damien," jawab Rose dengan senyum sopan. "Agak sedikit berbeda dengan Pesta Penyihir Prancis yang penuh dengan warna-warna cemerlang dan _bold_, tetapi rincian-rincian renda-rendanya seperti buatan desainer Prancis."

"Oh, ya, memang," timpal Damien. "Ayahku mengenal desainer khas Prancis dan memintanya untuk mendesain ornamen-ornamen pesta ini. Matamu jeli sekali."

"Terima kasih."

Damien menawarkan tangannya dengan gestur meminta, dan Rose mengangsurkan kardus _klappertaart _itu dengan halus.

Dan betapa marahnya Scorpius ketika Damien dengan terang-terangan menyentuh tangan Rose!

"Damien," Scorpius berkata tenang, meskipun urat matanya berkedut. "Hati-hati tanganmu, Marcia tidak suka bersentuhan dengan orang yang baru saja ia kenal."

"Maaf," Damien berkata dengan nada humor sambil mengedip. "Tanganku cukup berkeringat malam ini."

Scorpius tak tahan lagi. Bisa-bisa ia terlibat baku hantam dengan teman setim Quidditchnya apabila terus-terusan seperti ini.

Scorpius membuka suaranya. "Marce, bagaimana kalau kita melihat-lihat taman bunga Zabini sejenak?"

.

.

Setelah mereka kembali dari Taman Bunga Zabini, ternyata acara dansa sudah dimulai. Ia dan Rose langsung memasang gerakan dansa dan turun ke dalam Ballroom yang sudah sesak.

"Kapan ini selesai, Scorpius?" Rose bergumam. "Ini sudah jam setengah 12, lewat dari perjanjian di surat."

"Pesta Darah Murni memang seperti itu. Tapi aku ingin pulang secepatnya," bisik Scorpius sama pelannya. "Percayalah, aku juga tak suka berlama-lama di sini."

"Kita juga belum memasang Pohon Natal," kata Rose. "Aku sudah sangat sangat sangat ingin memasang ornamen-ornamennya."

"Bersabarlah."

"Ya, tetapi sepertinya aku sudah tak sabar untuk berdansa dengan _Putri_-mu, Scorpius," tiba-tiba Scorpius merasakan bahunya disentuh. Damien sedang menyeringai di sampingnya. "Pertukaran pasangan di sini sah-sah saja. Jadi, maukah kau berbagi gadis Perancis yang cantik ini sejenak?"

.

.

Scorpius melirik arlojinya. Baru setengah jam ia—terpaksa—melepaskan Rose untuk berdansa dengan Damien, tetapi ia sangat cemas gadis itu di_apa-apa_kan oleh Damien sehingga menit-menit terasa seperti jam.

Illinoska Bulstrode—yang walaupun wajahnya jauh dari kata cantik tetapi merupakan teman perempuan yang sangat baik, meliriknya. Mereka sekarang duduk di bar, dan sedari tadi—Scorpius mengawasi—Illie tampak sangat penasaran dengan dirinya yang terus menerus melongok di kerumunan.

"Kau mencari gadis Perancis-mu itu?" akhirnya gadis itu bertanya.

"Ya."

Illinoska mendesah. "Kau harusnya berhati-hati, Score. Kau tahu, kan, Damien bisa sangat licik dan busuk terkadang?"

"Justru karena itu," Scorpius menyesap sloki _wine_ ringan dengan kesal. "Aku cemas. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka di antara kerumunan."

"Yah, kalau aku jadi kau, sih … aku sudah mulai mencarinya. Damien lebih parah dari yang kau sangka."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Illinoska tersenyum samar. "Scorpius, kau pikir mengapa gadis Rusia—siapa namanya? Karenina?—itu langsung menghilang ketika masa perjodohan kalian selesai? Damien yang menghasutnya."

"Menghasut? Membicarakanku di belakang?" Scorpius mendekati Illinoska, mengguncang bahunya. "Illie, kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya? _Please_, beritahu aku."

Scorpius tiba-tiba merasakan kemarahan menguasainya. Bukannya ia merasa tidak bisa mendapat jodoh jika Damien mengucapkan hal yang _tidak-tidak_ di belakangnya. Tetapi ia tidak suka digunjingkan dari belakang, dan apabila si Muka Dua itu mengatakan hal-hal buruk soal keluarganya di depan Rose—

Illinoska bergumam. "Maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu, Scorpius. Damien hanya berbicara sesuatu mengenai 'Keluarga Malfoy itu tidak sekaya yang kau bayangkan. Ayahnya terkadang bisa sangat _sakit_, sakit jiwa maksudku—dan Ibunya itu seorang _pemorot harta_.', tetapi jangan langsung—Scorpius, aku tidak tahu apakah itu akurat atau—SCOR!"

Terlambat. Scorpius menuju ujung ruangan, tempat ia melihat sekilas ujung gaun Rose yang berkibar. Dan ia merasakan telinganya berdenging ketika ia melihat Rose sedang terdiam, dengan Damien yang membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya—

BUAK!

Suara itu begitu kencang, hingga separuh dari hadirin berhenti berdansa karena kaget.

Scorpius melihat Damien terkapar di lantai dansa, tetapi pemuda itu sudah tidak peduli lagi, ia mencengkram tangan Rose, lalu berkata dingin. "Kita pulang, Marcia Dupont. Sekarang."

"Tapi, Scor—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian!" bentak Scorpius. Mereka berbalik. "Sekarang!"

Tapi sebelum Scorpius sempat melangkah, ia merasakan bahunya ditarik, kemudian sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di dagunya. Scorpius kembali terbakar emosi, kali ini ia menendang Damien dengan telak pada pinggangnya, membuat pemuda itu terpelanting ke meja tamu, dan menabrak gelas-gelas kaca. Beberapa orang menjerit, termasuk Rose.

Tadinya Scorpius sudah mau berbuat lebih dari itu, tetapi Rose berteriak. "Sudah, Scorpius, kita pulang! Scorpius, ayo!"

Dada Scorpius naik turun, namun ia mengikuti Rose dengan perasaan yang kacau galau. Bahkan Scorpius baru sadar mereka tidak memakai Portkey, namun sudah sampai di depan pondok mereka.

"Kau bisa menggunakan sihir?" Scorpius berkata dengan nada tinggi. "Kau selama ini berbohong kepadaku?"

Rose baru saja akan membuka mulut, tetapi Scorpius memotongnya.

"Dan selama ini kau membohongiku?" tambahnya tak percaya. "Atau, Rose, jangan-jangan kau berencana untuk menghancurkanku seperti Zabini Brengsek itu, dengan terlebih dulu memanfaatkanku?" Scorpius tertawa. "Ah, kalau begitu kau bisa mendapatkan semuanya kini, kau tahu, _blood-traitors_, kau bisa tidur di atas ranjang—lalu kau bisa mendapatkan giliran di kamar mandi terlebih dahulu, lalu—"

"Bisakah kau berpikir dingin untuk sekali saja?" itu hanya bisikan, tetapi kalau saja Scorpius tidak melihat beberapa cairan meluncur turun dari mata Rose dan melepas _contact lens_nya, ia takkan bungkam. "Mengapa kau tak pernah mau mendengarkan orang?"

Scorpius merasa disambar petir, lalu disengat bersalah. Benarkan ia baru saja memaki gadis itu _blood-traitors_? Oh, Demi Merlin …

"Aku tidak pernah membohongimu, Malfoy," air matanya meluncur lagi. "Dan apa yang kau lihat tadi tak sesuai dengan apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Camkan itu."

Rose melanjutkan. "Pernahkah kau melirik arlojimu dan bertanya-tanya ini jam berapa? Pernahkah kau mencerna, mengapa aku sangat antusias soal Natal? Pernahkah kau menyelidiki kapankah aku lahir, dan mengapa namaku Rose Nymphadora _Natalia _Weasley?" tanya Rose, wajanhnya sarat sakit hati. "Jelas kau tidak pernah bertanya. Dan sudah terlambat sekarang. Aku akan pulang secepat yang aku bisa."

Scorpius membeku, dan ia tidak bisa mencegah ketika Rose masuk ke dalam pondok dengan mengucap 'Alohomora' bergetar.

Scorpius melirik arloji di tangannya.

12.16, 25 Desember, Hari _Natal_.

Rose Nymphadora _Natal_ia Weasley.

Dari hati yang terdalam, sejujurnya Scorpius mengingat tanggal ulangtahun Rose, tetapi betapa bodohnya ia—ia tidak bisa mengingat _sama sekali_ ulang tahun gadis itu.

"ROSE!"

Dan sekarang, Scorpius menghancurkan semuanya.

Ia adalah orang pertama yang menghancurkan ulang tahun Rose, 16 menit setelah umur legalnya yang sudah teresmikan—_sweet seventeen_-nya.

.

.

**TBC**

ga berani ngomong apa-apa, Bea cuman minta maaf udah update lama. Gomenne T_T

ada yang mau berbaik hati review?:"

**Akoira Numoz Bysantia,**

_Bea._


	4. Third Day

Rose membuka matanya dengan terkejut, sejenak merasa asing dengan kain satin halus yang membelai tubuhnya. Lalu ia tersadar dengan perasaan dingin, ia tertidur di Pondok Keluarga Malfoy.

Rose duduk dengan susah payah, mengacak rambutnya yang kini telah kembali berwarna merah. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamarnya, lalu mendesah perlahan.

Masih gelap. Ia tidur di ranjang. Tak ada Malfoy. Hanya ada tas tangan kecil yang telah berisi barang-barang yang ia kemas, dan tongkat sihir yang terselip di bawah lengan kemejanya—kebiasaan yang selalu ia terapkan.

Rose mengusap matanya yang sembap.

Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya, sekaligus Natalnya—yang terburuk. Scorpius Malfoy telah mengacaukan segalanya, bahkan saat bel baru berdentang 12 kali—tanda ulangtahunnya baru saja dimulai. Konyolnya lagi, si Pirang itu marah-marah tanpa alasan, dan ucapannya membuat hati Rose sakit—sehingga ia harus menghabiskan beberapa jam menangis dan malah tertidur.

"Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk kabur, Rose," gumamnya pada diri sendiri, lalu ia melanjutkan gerakannya dengan mengambil tas tangan yang telah diberi Mantra Perluasan Tak-Terdeteksi, kemudian berjingkat menuju pintu depan. Rose agak bersyukur ia sudah bisa memakai sihirnya saat ini.

Semuanya lancar tanpa halangan, hingga akhirnya ia tiba di Ruang Keluarga.

Hati Rose terenyuh.

(Kadang, ia sebal mengapa dirinya acapkali tersentuh dengan hal-hal remeh, sehingga ia terlalu mudah memaafkan orang lain dan tidak bisa memusuhi dalam waktu yang lama.)

Pohon Natal telah berdiri dengan anggun, dililitkan oleh lampu LED warna-warni, dan bintang kuning yang menghiasi pucuk pohon.

Hiasan Natal seperti gantungan permen, bola kristal, Santa Claus, kuda-kudaan, aneka kado, dan hiasan lainnya baru separuh terpasang. Separuhnya lagi masih berada di dalam kardus yang terbuka—

—dan Scorpius Malfoy tergeletak telentang di samping kardus, ekspresinya damai walaupun gurat-gurat penyesalan masih tersisa di wajahnya.

Namun Rose meletakkan tas tangannya di samping pohon, ketika membaca kertas yang diberi tali dan berisi untaian aksara indah dan tegak yang familier; berada di tangan pemuda itu.

Dan tulisannya berbunyi: _Happy Birthday, Rosy-Posy. Semoga selalu berada dalam lindungan Tuhan._

(Ia sudah bilang, terkadang ia benci sikapnya yang terlalu pemaaf.)

.

.

**Beatrixmalf **presents

.

.

**Household Ballad **©2013

[Balada Rumah Tangga]

**Harry Potter © J.K.R. I gain no profits/commercial advantage.**

.

.

**Warning: **AR. Di sini penggunaan tongkat sihir di luar Hogwarts oleh penyihir di bawah umur (kecuali untuk bertahan hidup), dilarang. Saya ga tau versi lengkapnya di Harpot. Hehe. 17!Score, 17!Rose, Fiveshot, kinda OOC, ngg—freak(?)

.

.

**Chapter 3: Third Day**

**[R**o**s**e**]**

Happy reading! :3

-o0o-

Rose hampir menamatkan pekerjaan menghias Pohon Natalnya, dan bersyukur pemuda di sampingnya tidak terbangun, ketika tiba-tiba—

—ia menjatuhkan bel kebahagiaan—dan hiasan itu jatuh berkelentingan di lantai.

Rose menahan napas sambil merutuk.

Gadis itu bisa merasakan gerakan di sampingnya, lalu ia bersiap-siap untuk kabur ketika suara yang familier menegurnya mengantuk, "Rose? Ini benar kau, kan?"

Rose tidak menjawab. Sejujurnya, sedikit kekecewaan masih mengendap di hatinya.

"Oh, Merlin," Scorpius mengerang, mungkin kesakitan karena ia tertidur di lantai dalam waktu begitu lama. "Mengapa kau—oh."

Rose menerka-nerka apa yang akan ditanyakan Scorpius ketika tiba-tiba pemuda itu menghentikan ucapannya—Rose berasumsi Scorpius sudah sadar ia baru saja bertengkar _dengannya_ beberapa jam yang lalu.

Rose merasakan Scorpius menggeser duduknya ke arah Pohon Natal. Pemuda itu mengambil beberapa gantungan dari kardus, lalu menggantungnya sambil berdeham canggung. "Dengar, aku bodoh sekali. Aku sangat menyesal. Maafkan aku, Rose."

Rose tetap diam. Ia belum bisa memaafkan ucapan _blood-traitors_ yang diucapkan Scorpius tadi.

"Aku …" Scorpius kembali membuka suara, lalu menghembuskan napas. "_Well_, selama ini aku begitu tolol. Aku tahu nama panjangmu, lalu aku pernah diundang dalam Natal yang begitu meriah oleh Keluarga Weasley/Potter tiga tahun yang lalu dan aku bertanya-tanya mengapa semeriah _itu_, tetapi pikiranku sama sekali lupa bahwa mungkin kau berulangtahun pada Hari Natal," Scorpius berhenti sejenak.

Suaranya memelan, "Dan … aku sudah pernah menceritakan kepadamu betapa aku membenci Damien Zabini. Tapi aku belum pernah menceritakan mengapa, dan bagaimana."

Rose menghentikan kegiatan gantung-menggantungnya. Telinganya ia siagakan untuk mendengarkan, dan seakan tahu—Scorpius kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sewaktu kecil, Damien dan aku dekat. Sangat dekat, malahan. Ayahku dan ayahnya bersahabat, dan ketika Father pergi ke rumahnya, aku pasti akan ikut, dan kami akan memainkan permainan-permainan sihir yang mengasyikkan, sehingga kami dekat."

"Tetapi itu sebelum—sebelum—" Scorpius menghela napas lagi. "Aku yakin kalian sudah tahu mengenai gosip penggelapan uang oleh kakekku. Iya, _Lucius Malfoy, Mantan Pelahap Maut, Ditemukan Menyimpan Uang Sebanyak 7000 Galleon di Bawah Manornya_. Berita yang membuat kami kehilangan Manor kami, pekerjaan Father dicabut, beberapa barang disita, dan lain-lain. Aku masih berumur 11 tahun waktu itu, dan Father sangat kalut. Maksudku, ia sendiri tidak tahu tentang hal itu—tetapi karena Lucius sudah mati, semuanya disalahkan ke kami."

Rose tetap diam. Tentu saja ia mengingat tragedi Keluarga Malfoy itu.

"Namun, hal yang paling membuatku marah bukanlah kehilangan harta. Aku oke-oke saja hidup melarat selama setahun, karena aku tahu Father dan Mother bekerja keras sejak saat itu—Father akhirnya bisa meraih posisi penting di Kementerian, Mother sempat menjadi Healer di St. Mungo, sehingga Manor bisa kami kembali dapatkan dalam waktu setahun, meskipun kami masih harus mencicil hingga sekarang. Bantuan juga datang dari Uncle Harry, Grandma Andromeda, dan… ibumu."

Rose melirik sedikit, namun cepat-cepat memalingkan muka ketika menyadari mata kelabu Scorpius sedang menyorotnya. "Aku belum berterimakasih padamu secara khusus tentang itu. Tapi, yang membuatku marah adalah—yang melaporkan keluargaku ke Daily Prophet adalah keluarga Zabini. Berita itu muncul beberapa hari setelah Blaise Zabini dan istrinya menghilang ke bawah Manor, lalu kembali ke atas dengan wajah aneh. Namun kami tidak curiga saat itu."

Scorpius berhenti. Rose ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tetapi ia takut pertanyaannya akan terasa bodoh. Namun— "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Damien yang berpacaran dengan Gringe di tahun ketiga?"

Rose mendengar Scorpius tersentak, dan sebagian hatinya kecewa. Mengapa pula pemuda itu harus tersentak? Berarti itu benar, kan?

Sebagai jawabannya, Scorpius menghembuskan napas. "Iya. Itu juga. Tetapi itu hanya faktor pendukung. Aku hanya kesal, Keluarga Zabini sebusuk itu—tetapi masih banyak yang menyanjung-nyanjungnya."

Kemudian hening.

Rose memainkan ujung bajunya, sementara pikirannya mendesing-desing—perasaan yang dimilikinya ketika jawaban ujian sudah ada di ujung otaknya namun tak dapat ia ingat. Sepertinya Damien memberikan sesuatu yang penting tadi malam—tetapi ia lupa!

Pada akhirnya, Rose menyerah.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tadi malam begitu marah padaku, Malfoy?" Rose bertanya, namun nadanya sudah melunak sekarang.

Scorpius tertawa masam. "Apakah belum jelas? Zabini sudah mencemarkan nama baik keluargaku. Seakan belum cukup, Damien mencemarkan nama baikku. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan padamu, tetapi yang jelas, aku takut—"

"—ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak benar tentangmu?" tanya Rose halus.

Scorpius tak berkomentar.

Rose memutuskan untuk berbicara, "Apa yang terjadi tadi malam tidak sesuai dengan bayanganmu, Scorpius. Damien … ia mengajakku berbicara tentang bagaimana di Prancis, dan—sekelumit tentang keluarganya."

Rose menetapkan hati untuk membuka rahasianya.

"Damien dan aku pernah berpartner sebagai pasangan dalam Kelas Ramuan di tahun keempat—saat kita membuat Tegukan Putar-Dunia, kalau kau masih ingat. Waktu itu kau dengan Henrietta Finnigan. Dan… aku dekat dengan Damien pada saat itu. Waktu itu—"

Rose terdiam sejenak, mencerna ekspresi Scorpius. Tapi gadis itu menggeleng, mengapa pula ia harus merasa tak enak pada Scorpius? Pemuda itu hanya—hanya—_sahabatnya_.

"—Damien menyatakan rasa sukanya padaku." Rose melihat Scorpius menegang. "Tapi, hei, itu dulu—yang mau aku utarakan di sini, Scorp—Damien mengenalku, dan tadi malam, ia sangat curiga dengan Marcia yang tak lain adalah diriku. Katanya, ia belum pernah merasa sedekat dan secocok ini dengan orang Prancis, padahal tujuh kali ia bertemu dengan orang berkebangsaan Prancis sebelumnya, semuanya tidak bisa ia jadikan teman mengobrol."

"Apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Damien juga tak bisa kita bayangkan. Mungkin kau berpikir Damien hidup berbahagia, sedikit licik, tetapi ia—_well_, kehidupan keluarganya juga tidak bahagia, Scorp. Ibunya—tinggal berpisah dengan ayahnya. Damien sendiri memiliki semacam… dendam kepada ibunya, tetapi aku lupa mengapa. Dan percaya tidak percaya, Damien memiliki iri hati kepadamu, karena keluargamu masih sangat menyayangimu dan harmonis."

Scorpius kembali tak berkomentar.

"Sulit … dipercaya." Pemuda itu menggaruk hidungnya kesal.

"Memang." Rose setuju. "maka dari itu Damien yang kita kenal terlihat licik dan penuh tipu muslihat, ia harus menjaga dirinya sendiri agar tidak dimanfaatkan orang lain."

"Tetapi—kenapa?" tanya Scorpius, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Rose mengangkat bahu lemah.

"Lalu mengapa ia membisikkan sesuatu padamu ketika melihatku?"

Dahi Rose berkerut bingung. "Bisikan… apa?"

"Memang berapa kali ia berbisik kepadamu?" tanya Scorpius, agak tajam.

Untunglah Rose tidak menyadarinya, karena ia sedang mengingat-ingat. "Bisikan—oh. Oh."

"Apa?"

"Ia berkata …" Rose menggantung kalimatnya sejenak, agak merona. "Sesuatu seperti, 'Jika kau Rose Weasley, ketika aku membisikkanmu dengan nada sensual seperti ini, Scorpius pasti akan marah.' Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti apa artinya."

Anehnya, Scorpius merona, sampai telinganya diwarnai semburat merah. Tetapi ia malah berkata, "Dasar mulut besar."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa maksudnya, sih?" tanya Rose bingung.

Scorpius mendengus, tetapi memalingkan muka. "Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan."

Hening kembali melingkupi mereka. Rose mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah jendela yang tidak ditutupi tirai dan kemudian melirik arlojinya. Jam tiga pagi. Tiba-tiba muncul perkataan Scorpius yang mengganggunya sejak tadi malam.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau mengecamku Darah-Pengkhianat tadi malam," kata Rose, dan sebisa mungkin ia menjaga suaranya stabil—nadanya tetap bergetar.

Rose merasakan ketegangan dari balik badannya, dan sebelum ia bisa bereaksi, Scorpius memegang tangannya erat.

"Dengar, Rose. Aku sangat minta maaf. Aku—tidak berpikir jernih tadi malam. Aku sudah pernah berkata kepadamu, kekurangaku terbesar adalah iri hati. Aku begitu iri terhadap Damien, dan juga—aku iri kepadamu. Jelas aku tidak berpikir tadi malam, dan aku sangat minta ma—"

Rose memotongnya, "Tunggu. Tunggu, tunggu. Kau iri padaku?"

Scorpius balas menatap pandangan tak percayanya dengan sorot tak percaya juga. "Ya ampun, Rose, kau pikir mengapa aku selalu mengejekmu dan kesal terhadap James Potter? Mengapa kadang aku berkelahi begitu hebat dengan Al, dan sering menyendiri ketika aku bermain ke rumah Keluarga Potter pada acara makan bersama? Mengapa pula aku begitu heran, saat kau sangat menganggap Natal itu sakral?"

Rose membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, tapi Scorpius kembali memotongnya.

"Aku tahu keluargaku menyayangiku, Rose. Tapi baik bagaimanapun, terkadang aku begitu … muak terhadap apa yang ada di keluargaku. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Damien, ayahku memang terkadang sakit jiwa. Ia merasa begitu bertanggungjawab terhadap finansial keluargaku, sehingga ia memborbardir dirinya untuk bekerja terus menerus. Aku terkadang merasa—tidak dihargai. Tidak diperhatikan. Ayahku selalu mengetahui prestasi-prestasiku belakangan."

"Selain itu, ayahku diktator. Ia tidak ingin aku menjadi seseorang seperti_nya_, lebih-lebih seperti kakekku, Lucius. Ia memforsirku untuk selalu 'sejalan' dengan apa yang ia mau. 'Kau harus mendapatkan nilai O di sini!' atau 'Jangan memilih mata pelajaran itu, tak berguna.' Atau 'Kau harus mengikuti tradisi perjodohan, Scor, jangan salah pilih.'"

"Kami keluarga, tetapi sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Untunglah Mother tidak seekstrim itu. Tetapi, keluargaku tidak pernah mengadakan hal-hal seperti keluargamu. Makan malam bersama, perayaan satu tahun Keluarga Weasley/Potter, Makan Malam Thanksgiving, Makan Malam Natal—bah, bahkan terkadang, Natal saja tidak dirayakan. Kalaupun dirayakan, ya kami hanya makan bertiga—berbasa-basi sebentar, tapi Father pasti akan meninggalkan meja terlebih dahulu," jelas Scorpius pahit.

Rose merasa iba. Tetapi terlebih lagi, ia merasa kesal terhadap diri sendiri. Tidak disadarinya, selama ini ia kurang bersyukur—padahal masih banyak kekurangan pada hidup orang lain, tetapi ia terus mengeluh.

Scorpius memang tidak terlihat terguncang atau sedih, karena wajahnya monoton. Namun Rose mampu melihat, bahu pemuda itu bergetar, dan ada sedikit kemuraman di mata kelabunya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu," ujar Rose lirih, tangannya balik menggenggam tangan Scorpius. "Padahal kukira kau sempurna. Kau tahu, walaupun keluargaku seperti itu—kau tidak menyadari betapa aku kesal terhadap mereka, terkadang."

"Kesal?" Scorpius bertanya terkejut. "Untuk apa kau kesal kepada kehidupan yang _hangat _seperti itu?"

Rose tertawa kecil. "Kelihatannya saja seperti itu. Yah, tetapi setiap keluarga memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan, Scorpius. Demikian juga keluargaku."

Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu menatap Scorpius. "Kau mau tahu mengapa aku bisa muncul di Pondok Perjodohan Keluarga Malfoy?"

"Ya," jawab Scorpius. "Dan lagi—kau ke sini karena kau mengambil suatu undian …"

"Tepat," jawab Rose singkat. "Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa seorang Rose Weasley yang bertaruh dalam suatu undian itu aneh?"

Scorpius mengangguk, tampak sedikit bingung.

"Kalau kau tanya Al, aku ini bukan gadis baik-baik," Rose mulai berkata. "Di rumah, aku cukup membangkang. Seperti yang kau katakan, aku sayang keluargaku—tetapi aku merasa dibatasi. Kau tahu kan ungkapan 'Semua Weasley berambut merah, berbintik-bintik, dan memiliki banyak anak yang lebih dari yang bisa ditanggungnya'? Memang keadaan perekonomian keluargaku sangat baik—jauh lebih baik daripada Grandma Molly dulu, tapi—"

Rose menghembuskan napas.

"Mum melarangku membeli ini-itu. Ia mengharuskan aku memprioritaskan ilmu, kunjungan sosial, dan lain-lain. Maksudku, oke, itu bagus—aku suka kok membantu orang lain, dan aku suka mengeksplorasi ilmu. Tetapi terkadang, aku ingin seperti melakukan sesuatu yang lazimnya dilakukan gadis-gadis pada liburan. Aku ingin sesekali bisa membeli pakaian yang _stylish_, produk kecantikan keluaran Bvlgari, dan sebagainya. Aku ingin berhaha-hihi dan menjadi klise, sekaliiii saja."

"Dad lebih murah hati kalau memberikan uang … tetapi ia bisa sama pelitnya dengan Mum. Alasannya, agar aku 'merasakan hidup tidak bergelimang harta', dan tidak _borju_. Oke, mereka benar, tetapi tidak usah sampai aku hanya diberikan jatah berbelanja sebulan sekali." Tanpa sadar, Rose berbicara begitu banyak sampai ia membeberkan semuanya. Ia segera mengingatkan diri untuk berhenti berbicara.

"Maka dari itu kau sering bertaruh?" tanya Scorpius, pelan.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu sangat buruk," Rose berkata dengan suara bergetar hingga gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan matanya. "Aku bisa sampai … menginap di salah satu bar Hogsmeade untuk bertaruh malam-malam. Dan pernah, aku bertaruh hingga puluhan Galleon. Untunglah aku hanya kehilangan beberapa Galleon saat itu."

Scorpius bertanya lagi, "Tetapi kau sudah berhenti?"

"Sudah, meski belum sepenuhnya. Kalau aku sudah berhenti, aku tidak mungkin tiba di depan pondokmu, dengan estimasi akan menerima hadiah dari lotereku." Rose tersenyum kecil. " Tapi, ya, aku mulai mencoba berhenti setahun yang lalu, dan mungkin itu karenamu."

"Karenaku?" Permata kelabu Scorpius melebar terkejut.

Rose tertawa. "Ya. Waktu itu kau berkata kepadaku, 'Daripada kau, Posy, perempuan yang sering masuk bar dan mendapatkan uang—aku lebih suka melihat gadis desa yang membantu orang-orang mencuci piring, lalu mendapatkan uang! Seperti kupu-kupu malam saja'—aku jadi lebih suka kerja _part-time_."

Rose melirik kardus yang kini telah kosong, lalu menatap Pohon Natal yang kini telah gemerlap, dihiasi oleh ornamen-ornamen cantik. Ia melihat Scorpius merangkak ke arah _stop contact_, kemudian menyalakan lampu LED, dan kemudian pohon itu mulai gemerlap.

"Wah," komentar Scorpius.

"Memang indah." Rose setuju.

Ia mendengar Scorpius terkekeh. "Bukan, bukan itu. Aku tidak menyangka aku baru saja membuka rahasia kepada gadis yang telah menjadi rivalku selama 6 tahun."

Rose tertawa. "Ya. Namun yang paling sulit dipercaya, adalah—kita memiliki iri hati terhadap satu sama lain, padahal sudah sepatutnya kita bersyukur."

Scorpius tersenyum tipis. "Benar."

Mereka berdiam selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya suara Scorpius kembali terdengar.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan besok? Untuk merayakan ulangtahunmu? Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu."

Rose tersenyum. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi karena kau bertanya, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan keliling Dunia Muggle, dan kau harus mentraktirku."

Scorpius meringis mendengarnya. "Baiklah, Posy. Tapi kita harus tidur dulu."

"Mengapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Scorpius bergeser mendekatinya, kemudian tangannya bergerak ke rambut merah Rose, lalu mengacaknya perlahan.

Darah langsung terpompa ke wajah Rose.

"Tentu saja, Rose Weasley, Santa Claus takkan meletakkan hadiah di bawah Pohon Natal jika kita tidak tidur."

.

.

Paginya, Rose bangun di ranjang dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih baik. Ia bangun dari ranjang, memantrai agar semua jendela terbuka dan lampu mati, kemudian menyihir agar ranjangnya bersih dan licin.

Legal itu memang menyenangkan.

Rose menatap pemuda yang tidur di ranjang bawah, tersenyum lembut ketika melihat dadanya yang naik turun dan ekspresinya yang tenang. Senyum lembut itu berubah menjadi seringai, lalu secepat kilat, tangan Rose meraih bantal dan melemparnya ke Scorpius.

"Bangun, Blondz! Selamat Natal!"

Sebelum Scorpius bangun dengan mata merah karena kaget, Rose telah berlari riang ke Pohon Natal. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika kaki Pohon Natal sudah diwarnai tumpukkan kado yang sangat banyak dibandingkan tahun lalu.

"Itu semua untukku?"

Scorpius muncul di sampingnya, menguap. "Untukku juga, Red. Kau ini bodoh sekali. Apa kau lupa aku adalah _cassanova_ di Hogwarts?"

Rose berkata malas, "Oh ya, bagaimana bisa aku lupa?"

Ia kemudian mendahului Scorpius untuk sampai di Pohon Natal. Rose segera mendudukkan diri, kemudian memilah kado.

"Rose, Rose, Scorpius, Rose, Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius, Rose, Scorpius …" Rose mulai menghitung berisik, Scorpius menghempaskan diri di sampingnya, ikut membantunya.

Pada akhirnya mereka bisa memilah kado-kado dalam tempo waktu yang cukup lama, namun waktu yang berlalu terasa terbayar—mereka mendapatkan kado yang banyak.

Rose tersenyum sesekali ketika melihat banyaknya coklat dan buku yang ia terima. Hadiah umum, seperti biasa—namun ia tetap menghargainya. Tetapi untuk coklat, Rose membuat sebuah catatan mental: ia akan memeriksa apakah ada Amortentia dalam coklat tersebut.

Hugo memberinya sebuah cangkir multifungsi, yang apabila dipegang gagangnya dalam satu posisi, bisa berubah bentuk menjadi _snowglobe_ Menara Eiffel yang ditaburi salju. Fleur memberinya buku resep Masakan Prancis, yang langsung Rose terbangkan ke kamar. Kedua orangtuanya masing-masing memberikannya Peta Persebaran Penyihir Di Seluruh Dunia dan syal berubah-gaya—Rose sendiri kaget ibunya tidak membelikan buku, sebagaimana mestinya.

James memberinya hotdog pemerah-bibir (tidak berguna sama sekali, bibir Rose sudah merah), Fred memberinya sekotak lelucon baru dari Sihir Sakti Weasley, Louis memberinya Anggur Merah (Rose mengerutkan kening, namun tetap senang, karena anggur adalah lambang kedewasaan), Victoire dan Dominique memberikan dua mantel bulu yang berwarna sama namun berbeda gaya, Lily memberikannya satu kupon belanja dengan potongan harga 70 % di Lavender's Silk ("Ayik! Terima kasih, Lils!"), Molly membelikannya Buku _Tujuh Cara Jitu Menjadi Ketua Murid _(Pasti disarankan Uncle Percy), Lucy membelikannya gelembung pengharum ruangan, Roxanne memberikannya parfum mawar tahan lama, dan Al memberikannya—satu kupon All-You-Can-Eat di McDonald London, dengan catatan kecil 'traktir Score juga, oke? Jangan pelit.' (Yang membuat Rose marah-marah dan Scorpius tersenyum geli ketika melihat surat itu).

Tetapi Rose bahagia. Sepupu-sepupunya menyisipkan kartu yang berisi selamat legal, dan berjanji—seusai liburan, mereka akan mengadakan izin massal untuk bolos dari Hogwarts dan merayakan ultah Rose.

Belum lagi hadiah dari Scamander bersaudara, Iris Fawcett dan Gwen Longbottom—dua sahabat Rose, Teddy Lupin, Keluarga Potter Senior, dan Keluarga Weasley lainnya. Rose terpaksa harus menyihir sebuah plastik dengan Mantra Perluasan Tak-Terdeteksi lagi.

Tatapan Rose jatuh kepada sebuah kado yang dibungkus aluminium foil, dengan pita hijau gelap yang mengikat kado itu. Rasanya … pita itu tak asing.

Rose meraihnya, lalu membukanya. Sebuah kotak kecil berselimut beludru tersingkap, dan ketika ia membuka kotak kecil itu—Rose terkesiap.

"Scorpius, kau salah kirim ya?"

Scorpius menoleh dengan wajah terganggu. "Apa, Posy?"

Rose merasakan lidahnya masih kelu, jadi ia menunjuk sesuatu yang berkilau di dalam kotak berpita hijau tadi. "Itu kan—"

Scorpius memutar bola matanya. "Rose, sudahlah. Itu hadiah Natalmu, dariku. Terlalu sederhana, ya?"

Rose memukul lengan Scorpius keras hingga pemuda itu mengaduh, lalu berkata galak, "Sederhana, katamu? Ini indah dan mewah sekali, Scorpius. Tapi ini punya _ibumu_!"

Scorpius tersenyum lembut. "Rose, saat ibuku memakai kalung itu, ia hanya akan tersenyum puas. Namun ketika kau memakai kalung itu, aku bisa melihat kau tersenyum gembira dan matamu berbinar. Menurutmu apakah arti perhiasan?"

"_Perhiasan diciptakan bagi mereka—yang ketika memakai perhiasan tersebut—akan tersenyum gembira dan merasa dirinya lebih indah_," Rose bergumam pelan, kemudian memandang Scorpius lagi. "Tapi, ini berkali-kali lipat lebih indah saat kau mendaur-ulangnya …"

"Justru bagus, kan? Berarti kalung itu berbeda dari bentuk awalnya dan baru kau yang memakai bentuk barunya. Sudahlah, Rose, ibuku pasti mengizinkan," tukas Scorpius.

Dan, Rose melakukan tindakan terbodoh saat itu. Ia memeluk Scorpius gembira.

Sebentar. Rose bukanlah gadis yang agresif. Namun hidup di Keluarga Weasley/Potter berarti sudah akrab dengan pelukan, dan cium pipi. Sehingga Rose tumbuh menjadi gadis yang agak impulsif dan tidak berpikir matang-matang.

Rose baru sadar ia sudah memeluk Scorpius cukup lama, ketika ia melihat tengkuk pemuda itu memerah dan Scorpius berkata tergagap, "E—eh, Posy—"

"Ups." Rose cepat-cepat melepas pelukannya. "Maaf, sudah terbiasa." Tambahnya meringis.

"Oke. Tak apa-apa."

Rose merutuk dalam hati. Kejadian tadi terjadi begitu cepat, namun Rose merasa dirinya bodoh sekali sekarang. Apa yang akan dipikirkan pemuda itu? Rose tidak ingin dicap sebagai gadis penggoda.

Rose berdeham untuk mengusir kecanggungan, "Jadi, kau sudah punya rencana akan ke mana kita setelah ini?"

Hening sesaat.

Scorpius lalu berkata dengan getaran yang agak mencurigakan, "Yeah, _well_—karena Al sudah sering merecokiku dengan Taman Hiburan Muggle, apa itu namanya? Drum Land?—aku sangat penasaran seperti apa taman hiburan itu. Mungkin kau bisa mengajakku."

Rose tertawa kecil. "Hihi, seorang Scorpius Malfoy ke taman hiburan. Itu ide yang bagus. Kita juga bisa membelanjakan _voucher_ McD bodoh dari si Brengsek itu, Blondz. Dan _anyway_, namanya Dream Land, bukan Drum Land."

"Terserahlah," Scorpius berkata kesal, meskipun kelihatan agak malu. "Jadi …?"

"Yah, setelah kita membereskan kado-kado ini dan aku membenahi rumah, kau bisa mandi, setelah itu aku, dan kemudian kita akan berApparate langsung ke London."

"Hore," respon Scorpius datar, tetapi mata kelabunya berbinar antusias.

.

.

Setelah rumah sudah bersih dan rapi dalam waktu 1 jam (hei, legal itu sangat menyenangkan. Pekerjaan rumah bisa kau selesai beberapa menit saja dalam lambaian.), Rose membersihkan dirinya dan berganti baju dari tas tangannya.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan baju lengan panjang putih yang membungkus tubuhnya secara sederhana namun elegan, lalu mendobelnya dengan jaket jeans hitam yang di dalamnya terdapat lapisan bulu, sehingga hangat. Gadis itu memakai jeans bermotif abstrak abu-abu dan putih.

Rose keluar dari kamar, menuju Scorpius yang sudah menunggu di ruang keluarga. Ketika memasuki ruangan, Scorpius langsung menatapnya dari atas ke bawah, lalu berlama-lama di bagian bawah.

Rose melempar sebuah kertas kado yang menggumpal di sudut ruangan. "Apa yang kau lihat, Blondz? Jangan macam-macam."

Scorpius menyeringai. "Kau tampak… tomboy?"

"_Well_, mengejutkan bukan?" Rose tersenyum cerah, kemudian matanya menyipit penampilan Scorpius. "Dan kau—tampak normal."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian," ujar Scorpius seraya terkekeh. Pemuda itu sendiri memakai kaos _turtleneck _putih yang menonjolkan badan kekarnya, celana kulit hitam, dan sweter abu-abu. Tanpa sadar, rona kemerahan mewarnai pipi Rose ketika melihat tubuh Scorpius yang tercetak atletis.

Rose buru-buru berjalan dan mengajak Scorpius ke luar pondok. Sesampainya di luar, ia segera mendaraskan beberapa Mantra Pengunci dan Perlindungan, kemudian memegang tangan Scorpius untuk berApparate.

.

.

Mereka berApparate di tempat pembuangan sampah, di sebuah gang kecil. Scorpius langsung menjauh dari tumpukkan sampah, tampak jijik. Rose sendiri bernapas lewat mulut.

Rose menggamit tangan Scorpius untuk membawanya keluar gang, dan mereka langsung tiba di jalan yang ramai oleh Muggle. Rose membiarkan Scorpius untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan Muggle, sekaligus menyaksikan reaksinya.

Rose tersenyum kecil melihat pemuda itu.

Scorpius membeku, ekspresinya tertegun. Matanya agak mengerling gugup ke angkutan Muggle yang lalu lalang di jalanan, dan pemuda itu menengadah bersemangat untuk melihat gedung-gedung yang tinggi dan berarsitektur minimalis—berbeda dengan Manornya yang kuno.

"Ayo, masih banyak yang menarik di Dream Land," ajak Rose lembut, menyentuh bahu Scorpius pelan. Masalahnya, sekarang sudah pukul 10.00 pagi dan Rose tahu bagaimana suasana taman liburan saat hari libur seperti ini.

Mereka hanya perlu berjalan beberapa blok untuk mencapai gerbang Dream Land. Ketika sampai di depan Dream Land, Scorpius bertingkah seperti itu lagi. Mau tak mau Rose terbahak.

"Scorpius, bertingkahlah yang wajar," bisik Rose gemas. "Kau seperti suku terasing yang baru diajak ke kota untuk pertama kalinya."

Scorpius mendengus, jelas untuk menutup sikap salah tingkahnya. Mereka berbaris selama hampir setengah jam menuju konter tiket yang sudah dipadati orang-orang. Sesampainya di konter, Rose langsung memesan, "Karcis dua dewasa, _full games_."

Ia baru saja akan mengangsurkan Poundsterling, tetapi sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

Rose berkedip. Ia memandang Scorpius yang bertanya, "Berapa, Nona?"

"400 P- Pounds u-untuk dua tiket," penjaga kasir tampak terbata ketika melayani Scorpius.

Rose menggerutu dalam hati. Tentu saja, pemuda seganteng Scorpius mana mungkin dilewatkan oleh gadis-gadis seperti ini.

Tunggu, mengapa jadi _ia _yang kesal?!

"Cepatlah," kata Rose dengan nada memberengut. Ia melangkah besar-besar ke arah _entrance_, meninggalkan Scorpius yang memanggil-manggilnya bingung.

.

.

Rose dan Scorpius memasuki Dream Land yang telah disesaki pengunjung. Dream Land terbagi menjadi empat zona: Nightmare Zone, Sleeptight Zone, Innocent Zone, dan Lucid Zone. Rose bersikeras ingin ke Sleeptight Zone, sementara Scorpius ingin ke Lucid Zone.

Rose memprotes, "Sleeptight Zone ini asik, Blondz! Ada wahana Selamatkan-Binatang di dalamnya, Doll Castle, Beautiful Bermuda—"

"Apa serunya?" kata Scorpius tak mau kalah. "Lihat, di Lucid Zone ada 3D Jet Coster—aku tak tahu itu apa, tapi Al bilang Jet Coster itu mengasyikkan. Lalu ada Sliding Path—deskripsinya 'rasakan berputar-putar dan bergelombang bersama garis edar di luar angkasa', seru sekali, kan?"

"Tak rasional," bantah Rose, "lebih baik—"

"Bagaimana jika kalian mencoba Nightmare Zone?" terdengar sebuah suara, dan Rose serta Scorpius sama-sama menoleh, lalu tersentak kaget.

Seorang hantu—bukan, tepatnya seseorang yang menyamar menjadi hantu—bertutup kepala hitam, memegang kado berbungkus kertas berwarna hitam, bertumpu pada tongkat yang memasang plang: BARU! HANYA SELAMA LIBUR NATAL—RASAKAN NIGHTMARE BEFORE XMAS!, dan berwajah berdarah-darah menyeringai ke arah mereka.

"Demi Merlin." Scorpius mengelus dadanya.

"Tuhan Yesus," kata Rose kaget.

Hantu itu tertawa, lalu merubah wajahnya, "Aku serius! Daripada kalian bertengkar, lebih baik mencoba sesuatu yang sama-sama tidak kalian suka, betul?"

Rose dan Scorpius berpandangan selama beberapa saat.

"Ayolah, ini wahana baru, lho."

Rose menggumam, "Err, maaf, aku tidak yakin—"

"Mungkin kami akan mencoba wahana baru di zona lain saja," Scorpius setuju.

"Lagipula, aku ingin tahu siapa di antara kalian yang lebih berani dibandingkan yang lain?" tambah si hantu—si penyamar hantu.

_Krik_, _krik_

"Aku ikut."

"Ya, aku juga."

.

.

Tiga jam kemudian, Rose dan Scorpius menggelesor di bangku taman, menenangkan perasaan ketakutan yang daritadi menghinggapi mereka.

Rose berkata bergetar, "Coba pegang tanganku. Sangat dingin, padahal di luar sini lumayan hangat."

"Aku tidak akan mencoba Nightmare Before Xmas lagi," keluh Scorpius. "Bukan masalah seramnya, tetapi aku luka-luka dicakar dan dicengkram olehmu—belum lagi tertabrak pengunjung lain, dan yang paling klimaks, berhadapan dengan si Freddy Krueger—Demi Merlin."

Rose tertawa. "Oh, itu bagian terbaik."

Mereka baru saja keluar dari Nightmare Before Xmas—wahana keempat yang mereka mainkan dari enam wahana. Walaupun hanya ada enam wahana, dan mereka hanya menaiki empat wahana—semua wahana yang mereka mainkan sama-sama seram.

Pertama, ada Fear Road. Fear Road adalah wahana semacam roller coaster dalam ruangan, namun ruangan itu berisi aneka macam monster dan hantu yang bisa mengejutkanmu.

Rose dan Scorpius _kebagian_ duduk di depan, jadi bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya. Fear Road hanya berdurasi tujuh menit, dan lajunya tidak sekencang roller coaster biasa—namun atraksi lubang monster yang menganga tiba-tiba di depan mereka sehingga roller coaster mereka meluncur ke bawah, _soundeffect_ yang menegangkan, dan hantu yang bisa tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit-langit dan menyentuh rambutmu—semua itu cukup membuat Rose menutup matanya sepanjang permainan.

Lalu ada Asian Horror.

Rose hanya bisa mencebik kesal ketika Scorpius keluar dari wahana Fear Rode dengan muka bangga, namun ia hanya bisa tertawa ketika Scorpius ketakutan di wahana ini. Wahana Asian Horror adalah sebuah gedung yang ditempuh dengan jalan _escalator _datar—namun di kiri kanannya terdapat hantu-hantu dari Benua Asia yang siap mengejutkanmu.

Oh, hantu-hantu Asia memang seram—apalagi hantu dari Indonesia, Sundel Bolling—apalah itu, Rose lupa namanya, Sadako dari Jepang, dan Nang Nak dari Thailand. Namun pemikiran Rose sederhana, karena ia orang yang rasional: Bagaimana bisa hantu-hantu dari benua yang jauh seperti mereka pergi ke Eropa? Bagaimana cara mereka beradaptasi?

_Well_, memang bodoh. Tapi itu membuatnya tidak takut, dan poinnya dengan Scorpius menjadi 1-1, hihi.

Yang ketiga adalah Disgus_things_ Museum, tempat memajang benda-benda menyeramkan sekaligus menjijikan, namun baik Rose maupun Scorpius tidak takut sama sekali.

Lalu, ada Nigtmare Before Xmas.

Wahana itu sangat seram—pertama, karena di sana mereka harus memegang senter sendiri, dan kedua, mereka harus menembak hantu-hantu Natal yang datang dengan benda-benda yang diberikan di pintu masuk. Belum lagi suara teriakan, baik yang _sound effect_ maupun dari pengunjung. Belum lagi adanya insiden—

"Sudahlah, tak usah memikirkan itu," ujar Scorpius, rona merah kembali merambati wajahnya.

Rose mengangguk, sama merahnya. "Iya."

Hening sesaat.

"Apa sehabis ini? Innocent Zone?" tanya Scorpius.

Innocent Zone adalah zona khusus anak-anak, penuh dengan wahana berwarna-warni, tidak berbahaya, serta lucu dan manis. Di sana ada komidi putar, Sprinkle Train, Flying Elephant, dan wahana anak lainnya.

"Kau sangat mengerti diriku," jawab Rose lelah. "Tentu saja. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkan degup jantungku."

.

.

Senja sudah mulai turun, dan dari ujung jalan, terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah dan berwajah merah, memeluk dirinya sendiri. Di sebelahnya terdapat pemuda berambut pirang platinum yang menatap cemas padanya.

Tentu saja, mereka adalah Rose dan Scorpius. Mereka baru saja menyudahi aktivitas jalan-jalan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu, dan Rose merasa agak kurang sehat setelah ia mencoba wahana yang penuh dengan air di Lucid Zone.

"Sudah kubilang Rose, kau tak usah naik Niagara Splash, atau Hisapan Bermuda," kata Scorpius tajam, walaupun tersirat nada khawatir. "Lihat, kau jadi kedinginan."

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok, S—" Rose baru saja akan berbicara ketika tiba-tiba hidungnya gatal dan dadanya sesak, kemudian, "Hat—hat- hatsyiiii!"

"Ya, tentu, kau baik-baik saja," komentar Scorpius sarkastis.

Rose menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak menggigil, supaya pemuda di belakangnya tidak cemas dan tidak meracau soal kesehatannya. Padahal ia merasakan dinginnya Bulan Desember mulai menggelitik tulang-tulangnya.

_Pluk_

"Pakailah," pesan Scorpius sekenanya. Sehelai jaket hitam—milik Scorpius—sudah tersampir di bahunya apik. Pemuda itu bergerak ke samping kiri Rose.

"Tapi, kau—"

"Aku tidak sakit. Kau yang sakit," desah Scorpius.

Rose masih ragu, namun di bawah tatapan tajam pemuda di sampingnya, Rose mendobel pakaiannya dengan jaket Scorpius.

"Sudah lebih hangat?" Ia bertanya.

Rose hanya mengangguk. Meskipun jaket Scorpius tidak cukup membantu. Ia pikir rasa kedinginan ini bagian dari gejala demam yang akan melandanya …

Mereka berjalan lagi. Lalu setelah mencapai gang tempat mereka berApparate pagi tadi, Rose mengulurkan telapak tangannya kepada Scorpius. Ia masih mencoba untuk tidak berbicara—Scorpius tidak boleh tahu ia sangat kedinginan, dan ia juga gengsi!

Rose memikirkan jalan berumput yang menuju pondok mereka di Wiltshire. Rose langsung merasakan hentakan familier di perutnya, dan mereka tiba di jalan berumput yang sepi.

Rose mengangguk, lalu mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Scorpius.

Eh?

Tak dapat dilepas.

Rose mencoba lagi.

Masih tak dapat dilepas.

Rose mengangkat matanya menatap Scorpius, memberikan isyarat 'lepaskan-tangan-ku'.

"Apa, sih, Weasley? Berbicara yang jelas," tegur Scorpius.

Apa?!

Rose mencoba lagi, mengarahkan matanya ke Scorpius, ke tangannya, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa? Kau mau membeli sarung tangan baru?"

Rose menggeleng kesal, lalu mencoba lagi.

"Kau memakai kuteks?"

"…"

"Kuteksmu ketinggalan?"

Akhirnya Rose tak tahan lagi.

"S- S- SCORR- PIUS!"

Ups. Niatnya sih Rose mau membentaknya dengan suara yang meyakinkan dan mantap, namun karena sudah terlalu kedinginan, giginya gemeletuk dan ia tergagap.

"M- maksudku," ralat Rose menggigit bibirnya pelan. "a- apa kau g- gila?"

"…"

"…"

Scorpius menghela napas. "Sudahlah Rose. Kau sudah bersin lebih dari lima kali sejak kita meninggalkan Dream Land. Wajahmu memerah, semerah rambutmu. Kau menggigil, kau tidak mau berbicara kepadaku karena takut gigi besarmu bergemeletukkan."

Rose meliriknya kesal.

"Dan ya, aku tidak gila," tambah Scorpius. "Sesampainya di rumah, Rose, kau harus langsung mandi dengan air hangat. Setelah itu, biarkan aku yang membersihkan rumah, dan kau melapisi dirimu dengan baju hangat, lalu kau tidur di atas kasur."

"T- t- t—t—" Rose mencoba berbicara.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian," bentak Scorpius. Pemuda itu langsung merasa bersalah karena berkata kasar. Nadanya melembut, "Dengar, Rose. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu sakit. Aku terlalu menikmati hari ini."

Rose menatapnya galak. "J- j-ja—ja—"

"Sudahlah, R—Ouch!" Scorpius baru akan berkata ketika sesuatu mendepak kencang sisi kanan pipinya. "Mengapa kau menamparku?"

Rose menahan mulut Scorpius agar tidak berbicara lagi.

Kemudian ia pun membuka mulutnya dengan susah payah. "J—ja- ja- jangan menyalahkan di- dirimu. A- aku juga menik—nikmati hari ni. A- a- aku akan melakukan ti- ti- titahmu, Sssirr."

Mereka berjalan kembali, namun senyuman tipis terpatri di wajah Scorpius.

"Yah, pokoknya terima kasih untuk hari ini, Rose."

Rose tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, namun ia mencengkram tangan Scorpius lebih erat, dan mereka melangkah lebih cepat menuju pondok.

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih yang udah reviw:** Rise Star, Ryoma Ryan, Kebab, herianiyulia, Vermthy, edlynesmeralda, Rukiorra Schiffer, rosejean, Wike Cuachuap, Selena Hallucigenia, the-antabellum, Ratih, DraconiSparkyu137, senjadistria, WatchFang, Ladyusa, rosejean, NurAchmeySelgi, Nara Kenkari, Rachel Luna, mich, SeoKyu11, Wike ajah laah.**

Makasih atas perhatian kalian sama fic ini, tapi saya mau ngejelasin kondisi saya. Saya ini punya kegiatan di luar , dan saya cukup sibuk. Saya ngehandle 2 event di Real Life dan harus ikut 2 kepanitiaan, dan saya ngehandle 2 event di dunia maya. Saya bahagia banget kok ternyata fic ini ditunggu update-annya, dan saya seneng banget masih ada yang perhatian buat negor saya. Tapi tolong hargai saya, ya. Sedih rasanya kalo ga dimengerti hehehehee :"D

Btw, iya, Rose lahir pas Natalan. Dan Rose terpinter kedua, well, Rose kan masinh ngewarisin gennya Ron yang males, jadi sifatnya Ron itu kadang masih mendominasi xD jadinya nilainya agak naik-turun (?)

Semoga suka chap ini yaa! Udah kupanjangin loh wordsnya.. (eue)/

Review, please? :)

Akoira Numoz Bysantia,

Bea.


End file.
